Phir Pyaar Hua
by aayushi ff lover
Summary: A guy loved a girl truly but she ditched him. A girl never loved anyone because of her terrible past. He is her senior but didn't realised his love for her, but when they both realised their love for each other their past came In between trying to mess up everything. What will they do?
1. Phir Pyaar Hua

Phir Pyaar Hua is a real life story i am gonna add many things in it.

the story is about a girl who have struggled a lot in her life, in starting chapters i will write about her childhood and teenage hood. then i will focus on her present life.

Plz do tell me if you guys wants to read it than only i will start writing

I will write this story on Purvi now you all tell me with whome should i pair her?

Thanks.


	2. Phir pyaar hua (11-19 23:44:33)

**Okay so after getting the reviews and more than reviews i got DMs and after reading all the DMs i have decided to pair Purvi with Daya as i have wrote stories on kavi/purvin and rajvi so this time it will be Durvi so lets start with the first chapter**

**So a small girl is with her mother in a market, the girl saw a adorable doll and showed it to her mother**

**Girl: **Mumma mumma dekho na voh gudiya kitni pyari hai

**Mother:** gudiya toh bohut pyari hai bilkul tumhari terha

**Girl:** pls mumma mujhe leke Dona plsss

**Mother:** Beta tumhare papa ki salary aane doh phir dila dungi

**Girl:** lekin mumma mujhe abhi chahiye pls mumma

**Mother:** Dekho purvi zid nahi karte main ne kaha na apke papa ki salary aane per main aapko dila dungi ab chalo ghar jaane mein der horahi hai

**Girl with a sad** **face walks with her mother again and again looking back at the doll**

**her mother was trying had to control her tears as she knew she won't be able to buy that doll for her daughter as her father was not earning at all...**

**Her mother thought she will forget about the doll soon but she never thought that this line (papa ki salary aane doh phir dila dungi) will stay in purvi's mind forever.**

**~The End~**

**So here the chapter ends i know it is little confusing but you all will get to know everything soon**

**till than bye see you'll soon**

**love you all my FANMILY️**


	3. Phir Pyaar Hua (01-24 11:20:39)

**_Hey guys here is the third chapter really sorry for the delay..._**

**_Those who are not happy with me because I have paired purvi with daya i am really sorry but i have already wrote a story on Purvin, Rajvi and sachvi now i am writting on purvi and daya after that may be i will write on dushvi or purvi abhijeet or may be again purvin i think we should be ok with it_**

**_Those who didn't expected this from me pls always keep in mind *Always expect the unexpected*..._**

**(Dear girls before getting married and having children make sure you have earned enough money, so that when your children ask for something you don't need to say "Papa ki salary aane doh phir dila dungi")**

Above are the lines purvi used to believe in because **Papa ki salary aane doh phir dila dungi **her mother used to say this every now and then

**Whenever her dad used to see a different way to earn money he used to go there but destiny was never with them**

**One fine day purvi's father met a man he was between 45 to 50 in age he told purvi's father that he know how to do buri nazar ka utara**

**He told them that he can see kisi ki buri nazar lagi hai n all**

**And purvi's father started believing him**

**That man asked purvi's father to send his daughter to his place to do Utara n all**

**After thinking a lot and talking to her her mother her father decided to send her**

**She was around 10 to 11 years old...**

**Next day her father tool her to that man's place and leaves from there as instructed by the man**

**Than he came back after 1 and a half hour to pick up her Purvi was looking lost, confused, was not able to explain what she is feeling and her parents thought that she have first time seen all these Buri nazar ka utara n all so thats y she must be disturbed so they avoided her silence**

**Like this 1 year passed and purvi's parents faith in that man increased a lot because whenever purvi used to go at his place anyhow some work used to come to her father and he used to get money seeing this purvi started believing that this is the only way to keep her family happy but she didn't had any idea what was happing with her ans WHY. **

**_The End_**

**_Hey guys so so sooooo sorry for the delay pls pls pls forgive me_**

**_Hope u liked this chapter pls do review how was it and pls let me know if i did any mistake_**

**_I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible till then keep thinking and guessing what have had happened at that men's place_**

**_And pls do give review all type of reviews sre welcome_**

**_Bye bye love you all MY FANMILY:-) _**


	4. Phir Pyaar hua - Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry i am again late actually i am busy will my college and office extremely sorry****Dear you are right i have not upload story on Sachvi actually i had wrote one on them but didn't got chance to upload may be after this one i will update that one****Those who still thinks that i am doing it wrong by writing this one on Purvi and Daya i am really sorry to hurt you all but you all have to understand that we all are a writer and reader here we should try to keep everyone happy there are many fans of Daya and Purvi so i am writing this for them who all love Kavin Purvi i wrote for them as well and to be honest i like daya and purvi's pair so i am writing it hope you all will understand.****After some years...****It was Daya's birthday abhijeet had organized a big party for him (with the help of Tarika Of course) all the cid members and their some close friends were present there****(Here abhijeet and Tarika are engaged and soon going to get married)**

Abhijeet on mike: Hello all. Thank you so much for coming here to celebrate my brothers birthday

Vaise toh daya mein bohut sari khubiyan hain lekin uski sabse pyaari khubi mujhe lagti hai uski singing aur aj uske birthday pe voh hum sab k liye gana na gaye aisa kaise chalega

so i request daya to come here and sing a song for us

**Everyone claps for him he takes the mike to sing his all time favorite song Yeh dosti hum nahi todege**

**But before he starts singing his eyes fell on a barbie doll's look alike Purvi** **wearing a pink and white shaded long gown, hair tied up in a loose bun, wearing the perfect expression of a combination tough, chill, sweet, hard, sad and happy**

**Daya sings the sing:**

Pal ek pal mein hi tham sa gaya

Tu haath mein haath jo de gaya

Chalun main jahaan jaaye tu

Daayein main tere, baayein tu

Hoon rut main, hawayein tu

Saathiya…

Hansu main jab gaaye tu

Roun main murjhaaye tu

Bheegun main barsaaye tu

Saathiya…

Saaya mera hai teri shakal

Haal hai aisa kuch aajkal

Subah main hoon tu dhoop hai

Main aaina hoon tu roop hai

Yeh tera saath khoob hai

Humsafar…

Tu ishq ke saare rang de gaya

Phir kheench ke apne sang le gaya

Kahin pe kho jaaye jo

Jahaan ruk jaaye pal

Kabhi naa phir aaye kal

Saathiya…

Ek maange agar sau khwaab doon

Tu rahe khush, main aabad hoon

Tu sabse juda juda sa hai

Tu apni tarah tarah sa hai

Mujhe lagta nahi hai tu doosra

Pal ek pal mein hi tham sa gaya

Tu haath mein haath jo de gaya

Chalun main jahaan jaaye tu

Daayein main tere, baayein tu

Hoon rut main, hawayein tu

Saathiya…

Hansu main jab gaaye tu

Roun main murjhaaye tu

Bheegun main barsaaye tu

Saathiya… ho… mm…

mmm…

**Everyone claps for him he excuses him self and goes to the soft drink counter soon he feels a hand on his shoulder he turns to find the love of his life standing so close to him that his heart actually missed a beat**

**Purvi:** Many many happy returns of the day sir

**Daya:** Thank you thank you so much vaise tum Itni late kaise hogayi?

**Purvi:** Sir voh actually mujhe mere ek khabri se milne jana tha toh usse milke phir ready hokeh aane mein time lagh gaya

Vaise aap ne bohut acha gana gaya

**Daya:** acha thanks for the complement

**Purvi(pulling his leg):** Mujhe pata nahi tha k aap yeh dosti k alawa bhi Koi aur song gaa sakte ho

**Daya: **Purvi yeh taunt maarna zaruri tha?

**Purvi: **taunt kahan sir main toh complement deh rahi hoon

**Daya:** acha toh ek complement mujhe bhi dena hai tum he actually chetauni

**Purvi:** chetauni kya?

**Daya:** Tum ek cid officer ho bohut acha naam hai cid aur humse jude sabhi logo ka aise mein agar tumpe itne qatal k ilzam lagege toh kitni sharm wali baat hogi

**Purvi:** Kya sir qatal ka ilzam mujh par q lagega Apki kuch information mili hai kya aisa hone wala hai kuch?

**Daya:** information nahi mili lekin ilzam toh lagege hi na ab agar tum Itni khoobsurat lagogi toh logo ke qatal toh honge hi tumhari khoobsurati dekh kar isliye kehta hoon cid wali ho tohra Sambhal kar Tayar hua karo

**Daya leaves from there leaving purvi in total shock and little bit of shy statstate her senior just appreciated her beauty that to in this way she never thought anything like this will happen**

**Soon with dinner the party gets over and everyone leaves one by one**

**Just few of them were left in the house when purvi again comes to Daya with a gift**

**Purvi:** sir yeh ek Chota sa gift apke liye

**Daya:** areh purvi iski kya zarurat thi? Tum aayi utna hi kafi hai mere liye

**Purvi:** phir bhi sir rakh lijiye na main bohut mann se leke aayi hoon apke liye

**Daya:** acha thik hai thank u so much

**All these scenes didn't went unnoticed by abhijeet and tarika**

**After the party daya and abhijeet were sitting on the sofa talking about the fun they had in party**

**Daya: **yaar abhijeet thank you so much tum har saal mera birthday itna special bana deteh ho

**Abhijeet:** Areh nahi yaar dosto k bich mein thank you kaisa lekin hai yaar daya ek baat hai agle saal se main yeh sab nahi karna chahata areh bhai itne saal se tera birthday bana raha hoon main toh thak gaya ab mujhe break chahiye

**Daya:** Haan toh kya bogaya boss lelo na next year kuch math karna plan humlog belated birthday celebrate kar lenge

**Abhijeet:** areh nahi nahi belated celebrate karne ki kya zarurat hai birthday toh birthday k din pe hi celebrate hona chahiye

**Daya:** toh thik hai na meri bhabhi bhi toh aajayegi jaldi hi main tarika se hi keh dunga

**Tarika coming out from the kitchen: **bilkul nahi Daya itna kuch mujhse akele nahi hoga mujhe bhi kisi ki help chahiye hogi na

**Daya:** haan toh abhijeet hai na

**Tarika: **Daya tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise abhijeet se pehli baat mil rahe ho tum jaante ho na abhijeet ke saath kisi function ki preparations karna is next to impossible usse toh har chiz perfect chahiye isliye no abhijeet

Vaise ek chiz hosakti hai

**Daya****Abhijeet: **kyaaaa??

**Tarika:** mere liye ek bhabhi leh aao phir main aur tumhari wife dono milke ache se tumhare birthday preparations karenge

**Daya:** Kyaa tarika mujhe q fasa rahi ho rehne doh mujhe koi party nahi chahiye

**Tarika:** Areh yeh kya baat hui?

**Daya:** Bas guys let's cut the topic chalo main soneh Jata hoon tumlog apne romance continue karo ;-)

**That night Daya couldn't sleep properly at that night he was just thinking about the party he was scared what if purvi had felt bad for the complement?**

**He never had thought that he will give this kind complement to a girl that to his junior. He was just asking one question to himself "WHY" why did he sang that song after seeing purvi? Why did he felt like complementing her beauty? Why did he felt so mesmerized when he saw her in that gown?**

**The answer was Love but our CID officers always takes time to understand this...!!!**

**The End**

**Hey guys sorry sorry sorry sorry I know you all want to kill me so badly I have disappointed your guys 2 times**

**1\. When I decided to write this story on Daya Purvi**

**2\. being so damn late all the time**

**Please forgive me guys**

**Do let me know how was the chapter pls do read and review all type of reviews are welcome...!!!**

**Bye guys see you again hopefully very soon love you all my "Fanmily"**


	5. Dosti ki shuruwat - (Phir pyaar hua)

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter hope I am not that late this time!****Thank you so much guys I actually got very less reviews but it was my mistake only so I won't complaint about!**

**And one thank you to the silent readers also thanks a lot but please try to leave a review if u like the story!**

**Next day everyone was doing their work in bureau when a case got reported they went for the investigation they we're Searching for a man while showing his pictures to the shops Purvi, Daya, Abhijeet and Maya were there when suddenly an old man came in front of purvi and holds his hand**

**Old man: **Rani... Rani mil gayi tu kahan chali gayi thi reh

**Purvi** **was hell shocked to see that man, fear was clearly visible at her face she was just trying to free her hand from his grip**

**Seeing her fear Daya and Abhijeet took a hold on that man and helped purvi to get free from his grip**

**Abhijeet:** aaay kaun ho tum aise kaise haath pakad liya tumne?

**Old man:** Sahab aap bich mein math aao yeh yeh rani mujhe ache se janti hai

**Daya:** Purvi tum janti ho is aadmi ko?

**Purvi was just so scared to say anything there were no words coming out of her mouth she just nod a little in no**

**Daya:** Yeh nahi janti tujhe chal nikal ab yahan se

**Old man:** thik hai saab rani tu insab ko bewakoof bana sakti hai lekin meko nahi main jaanta hoon ke tu mujhe pehchaan gayi hai aur haan tera darr bilkul sahi hai rani main wapis aagaya hoon

**Saying this he leaves from there leaving purvi shocked and scared like hell**

**Everything around her starts spinning and she looses her consciousness and was about to fall down but daya holds her on time**

**Daya:** Purvi... Purvi kya hua? Maya paani leke aao

**They get her into conscious and makes her sit inside their car**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua purvi tum behosh kaise hogayi?

**Daya:** Purvi tum thik toh ho na?

**Maya: **haan purvi you ok na aur kaun tha voh aadmi aur tum usse dekh kar itna darr q gayi?

**Purvi: **Ky... Kya main darr nahi toh main kahan dari voh actually aj meri tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai shayad issi liye chakkar aagaya

**Abhijeet:** a koi baat nahi purvi tum ek kaam karo ghar jao aur aaram karo take the rest of the day off humlog Acp sir se baat kar lenge

**Purvi:** thik hai sir thank you

**Maya:** sir main purvi ko ghar drop kardu?

**Daya** **quickly: **Naahiiii I mean mujhe kuch kaam se purvi ke ghar ki taraf jaana hi hai toh main drop kardunga

**Abhijeet (Understands his brother's concern): **Thik hai daya tum drop kardo purvi ko aur yeh car leke jao main nikhil ko call kar deta hoon vog dusri car leh aayega aur humlog investigation continue karte hain

**Daya thanked him through eyes and drove off with purvi towards her house**

**Daya:** Purvi tum thik ho?

**Purvi:** Haan sir main thik hoon

**Daya:** dekho purvi main janta hoon ki tum us us aadmi ko janti ho

**Purvi:** Nahi sir main

**Daya:** Purvi pls tum sabko jhoot bol sakti ho lekin mujhe nahi tum janti ho purvi ki mujhe pata chal hi Jata hai ki kaun kab sach bol raha hai aur kab jhoot bol raha hai isliye mujhse jhoot bolna bekar hai

**Purvi:** sir voh main voh

**Daya** **senses her fear and discomfort:** acha thik hai abhi nahi batana toh math batao jab tum he thik lageh tab bata dena

**Purvi:** Thank you... Sir aap gadi yahin Ron dijiye pls

**Daya:** Yahan is beach pe?

**Purvi:** haan sir mera bohut maan hai yahan kuch time baithne ka pls

**Daya: **thik hai purvi lekin pls tum ghar jaldi chali jana tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai

**Purvi:** haan sir main bas 10 15 minutes ruk kar phir chali jaungi

**She gets down from the car and says thank you to Daya for dropping her and he droves off from there.**

**After around an hour he was passing from the same beach road it was the time for sunset so he thought to take some good pictures of the sunset so he gets down from the car and goes near to the water side, he was taking the pictures when his eyes fell on a familiar figure****.. Yes she was Purvi!**

**Yeh abhi tak yahan baithi hai isne toh kaha tha ki 10 15 minute mein ghar chali jayegi par abhi toh 1 hour hogaya - thought Daya and went to her**

**He was thinking may be because of the incident she must be feeling very bad she must be crying but to his surprise when he saw her face from side she was blank like literally blank there we're no expressions in her face she was just watching the water and sitting like a statue**

**Daya sat beside her and playfully hits his shoulder to hers and with this she come back to the world and saw Daya sitting beside her**

**She had never seen daya this close to her**

**Purvi:** Sir aap yahan?

**Daya: **vaise yeh line toh meri honi chahiye thi na ki tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Tumne kaha tha ki tum 15 minutes mein ghar chali jaugi aur ab 1 ghanta hogaya purvi

**Purvi**: sorry sir voh main jab bhi yahan aati hoon toh pata hi nahi chalta ki waqt kab kahan aur kaise guzar Jata hai

**Daya:** haan voh baat toh hai yeh jagah sachme bohut peaceful hai vaise purvi mere Dimaag mein ek baat kafi din se hai if u don't mind kya main puch sakta hoon?

**Purvi:** jis sir puchiye!

**Daya:** purvi main tumhe pichle 4 mahino se janta hoon tumne kitne sareh missions attend kiye hain hamare saath kitni baar tumhe chhoth lagi hai khoon nikla hai dard hua hai lekin kabhi main ne tumhari aankho se ek bhi aansu nikalte huve nahi dekha jab bhi hamein aisa laga ki tum takleef mein ho ya bohut zyada dard mein ho tabhi kabhi tum nahi royi main infact hamari puri team is baat se shocked hai ki tumhe kabhi rona nahi aata?

**Purvi:** Aata hai sir bohut aata hai kayin baar mera maan karta hai ke main roun jee bhar ke roun lekin hamesha main khud ko rok leti hoon chahe jitni bhi takleef ho jeetna bhi dard ho main apne apko control kar leti hoon

**Daya:** Lekin kyun purvi? Aisa kyun karti ho tum aur kaise kar leti ho?

**Purvi:** Sir aap yeh pani dekh rahe hain kitna shant hai na yeh iske samne baith kar sab apne maan ka boj halka karte hain sab iske kareeb baith kar apne aansu bahate hai aur yeh pani un sareh aansuon ko un sabhi dard ko apne ander sameit letah hai aur puri duniya ko itne khoobsurati detah hai lekin sir jab iski sehen shakti khatam hojati hai tab ap jaante hain kya hota hai tab baadh aati hai thik waise hi main bhi apne har ek aansu ko apni har ek takleef ko apne ander samait ke rakhti hoon takeh jab meri sehen shakti khatam ho aur mere ander bhare aansu dard aur takleef ki baadh aaye tab us baadh mein voh log beh jayein jo us baadh ki wajah hain

**Daya:** I understand purvi pehle main bhi tumhari terha hi sochta tha but phir jab mujhe abhijeet mila aur usne samjaya ki apne andar ke dard ko aansu ke zariye baha dena chahiye isse hamein hi shaanti milti hai

**Purvi:** Jo aansu mein beh kar apko shaanti deh aisi shaanti sirf kuch samay ki hoti hai sir aur main.. Main hamesha ki shaanti chahati hoon... Khair aap yahan kaise sir is waqt aap toh case k kaam se gaye the na?

**Daya:** haan voh kaam khatam kar k main bureau hi jaa raha tha raste mein beach dikha toh socha sunset ki kuch pictures lelu

**Purvi: **Aapko sunset itna pasand hai sir?

**Daya:** areh nahi mujhe nahi i mean mujhe pasand hai lekin yeh photos Abhijeet k liye hai Abhijeet ko sunset sab se zyada pasand hai

**Purvi:** Sir aap Abhijeet sir se bohut pyaar karte hain na?

**Daya:** Haan purvi main Abhijeet se bohut pyaar karta hoon uske liye jaan bhi deh sakta hoon after all uske siva hai hi kaun mera is duniya mein

**Sadness was clearly visible in his voice and on his face**

**Purvi keeps a hand on his shoulder:** I am sorry sir main apko hurt nahi karna chahati thi

**Daya:** Its ok purvi i know... Chalo main tumhe ghar drop kar deta hoon

**Purvi: **nahi sir its ok main chali jaungi mera ghar pass mein hi hai vaise bhi ap bureau jaa rahe the na you pls carry on

**Daya:** oh come on purvi main tohri derr baaf bureau chala jaunga koi farak nahi padega aur pls tum ek dost ko mana nahi kar sakti

**Purvi: **Dost??

**Daya:** haan kyun kya hum dost nahi baan sakte don't worry main kafi achi terha se dosti nibhata hoon

**Purvi:** main janti hoom sir apse behtar shayad hi koi dosti nibha sakta hai i have seen your and Abhijeet sir's friendship

**Daya while extending his hand:** toh phir friends?

**Purvi smiles and shakes hand with him:** Yes sir friends lekin ek shart pe

**Daya:** Kyaa?

**Purvi:** aap mujhe apko sirf naam se bulane ke liye nahi kahenge

**Daya:** areh tumhe kaise pata ki main yahi kehne wala tha?

**Purvi:** sir main bhi ek cid officer hoon insaan ka dimaag padhna ache se jaanti hoon

**Daya:** acha thik hai tumhe jo bulane mein khushi milti hai voh bulao tumhari marzi.. Ab chalein?

**Purvi smiles:** Haan chaliye

**The End**

**Who is Rani Purvi toh purvi hai na toh phir rani kaun hai aur voh aadmi kaun hai kya voh wapis aayega?**

**Kya daya us aadmi ka raaz jaan payega?**

**Kya purvi daya ko sach batayegi?**

**Jaanne ke liye keep following ''Phir Pyaar Hua"**

**Hey Fanmily here is the next** **chapter hope you like it and I really hope that I am not that late this time cross the fingers!**

**I will definitely try to update the next chapter soon**

**And if I'll get a good number if reviews on this chapter than hopefully I might disclose purvi's past in next chapter let's see it all depends on the number of reviews**

**Please do read and review all kind of reviews are accepted**

**See you all in next chapter till than bye take care love you all my "Fanmily"**


	6. Kya hoga sach se aamna saamna?

**Hieee my Fanmily how are you all??**

**So I really don't wanted to disappoint those who have reviewed my previous chapter so thats I am updating the new chapter little early I had thought to take 1 or 2 weeks break but kya karoon main apni Pyaari si Fanmily ka dil nahi todna chahati hoon isliye here is the next chapter **

**Precap: A man met purvi, daya, Abhijeet and Maya at a market during their investigation he called purvi as Rani, purvi got scared seeing him, daya went to drop purvi at her home she asked him to drop her at beach, after sometime he was her sitting there only he went to her they talked an became friends!**

**_Abh Aage_**

**Daya too purvi to her house he stopped the car near her gate she got down and asked him to come inside**

**Purvi:** Sir aap ander aaiye na

**Daya:** Nahi purvi aj nahi phir kabhi abhi mujhe bureau jana hai toh main chalta hoon tum apna khayal rakhna

**Purvi:** okay sir bye good night

**Daya: **Good night:-)

**Purvi went inside her house closed the door sat on the floor and started to breath hard and fast**

**Her heart was paining no it was not attack or something it was the pain she was hiding since her childhood it was the pain of not allowing her self to cry not even for once it was the pain of her childhood it was the pain of a girl who lost the most important thing of which a Women takes care her whole life a thing women even gives her life to protect but she lost it**

**She was angry on her self she was hating her self her heart wanted to cry her heart wanted to cry out load but the tears were not coming out of her eyes she had so much pain in her hurt that infront of that pain even her tears were not ready to fall**

**Whenever they wanted to fall she used to stop them it was really hard for her but she did it she wanted to punish her self so she found this way, she everytime stopped her self from crying as a punishment**

**She just got up went to her room took out her night dress from the cupboard went inside the bathroom removed all her clothes turned on the shower and stood there for more than 30 minutes blankly staring at the floor**

**After she was done with the shower she wore her night dress came outside and slept without giving a chance to her heart and brain to say anything.**

**Next morning at CID bureau**

**Purvi entered inside and wished everyone good morning**

**Abhijeet:** Good morning purvi ab kaisi ho tum?

**Purvi:** Main thik hoon sir

**Pankaj:** Areh purvi main ne suna ke tum kal behosh hogayi thi tumne zaroor khana nahi khaya hoga isliye tum behosh hogayi dekho purvi yeh thik baat nahi hai aise khana na khane se tum khane ko naraz kar rahi ho.. Kyun freddy sir?

**Freddy: **Haan purvi pankaj bilkul thik keh raha hai agar khana naraz hogaya toh voh kabhi tumhe hazam nahi hoga

**Daya:** Pankaj Freddy q pareshan kar rahe ho usse?... Purvi tum jao kaam karo

**Purvi:** Ok sir main forensic lab jaa kar aati hoon kuch file updates karne ke liye details chahiye

**Daya: **thik hai...

**PankajFreddy: **Sorry sir hum sirf uska mood thik karne ki koshish kar rahe the voh tohri disturb lagh rahi thi

**Daya:** nahi aisa kuch nahi hai... Anyway koi baat nahi ab jao jakeh kaam karo agar ACP sir ne dekh liya toh tum dono ki shamat nahi

**Hearing ACP sir's name they ran to their desks and start working**

**Abhijeet:** Bahana acha hai

**Daya:** Mathlab?

**Abhijeet:** cafeteria chalo phir batata hoon

**They went to cafeteria and settled themselves on a corner table so that they get some privacy to talk**

**Abhijeet:** kar karne ki koshish mein ho daya?

**Daya: **kya mathlab main samja nahi!!

**Abhijeet:** Mujhse bahane banane ki zaroorat nahi hai daya... Agar usse Pyaar karte ho toh keh q nahi dete?

**Daya (Pretending): **Kya boss kise kya bol rahe ho?

**Abhijeet: **Daya don't try to pretend like you don't know what I am talking about!... U know I am talking about purvi!

**Daya:** Purvi?..! Boss yeh kya bol rahe ho tum aisa kuch nahi hai... Main pyaar nahi karta hoon purvi se!

**Abhijeet:** Agar pyaar nahi karte toh itni fikar q karte ho?

Usdin tumhari birthday party mein main janta tha ki tum kaunsa gaana gaane wale the magar suddenly tumne song change kar diya!... Tab notice kiya that maine ki tumne purvi ko dekhne ke baad voh song gaya tha!!!

Phir kal jab purvi behosh hui aur maya usse ghar drop karne jaana chahati thi tab bhi tum bich mein aaye... Tab main ns tumhara saath isliye diye kyun ke main apne shaak ko yaqeen mein badalna chahata tha... Tab jis terha tum aankho ke ishare se mujhe thanks bol kar gaye tab hi mujhe samaj aagaya!!!

Aur uske baad kal main ne tumhe uske saath beach pe bhi dekha main aaya tha vahan kuch kaam se tum dono ko saath mein dekha magar us waqt kuch puchna thik nahi laga isliye chala gaya in sab ka kya mathlab nikalu main daya?

**Daya:** tum jo keh rahe ho boss voh sahi hai haan main kal tha purvi ke saath beach pe main jaana chahata tha usse drop karne!!!

Lekin isliye nahi ki mujhe usse pyaar vyaar hogaya hai... Voh toh isliye kyun ki main usse uski life tragedy se bahar nikalna chahata hoon!

**Abhijeet: **mathlab?.. Kaunsi tragedy?

**Daya**: vahi toh nahi pata boss

**Abhijeet: **What! Daya yeh tum kya keh rahe hi yaar?... Tum purvi ko uski life tragedy se nikalna chahate ho lekin tum he yahi nahi pata ki tragedy kya hai!!!

**Daya:** Han abhijeet I know ki sunne mein yeh bohut ajeeb lagh raha hai... But sach yahi hai main purvi ke liye kuch karna chahata hoon Han yeh sach hai ki mujhe Uske bareh mein kuch nahi pata lekin main itna samaj chuka hoon ki kuch toh hai jo usse pareshaan kar raha hai kuch toh hai aisa jo usse uski zindagi khushi se jeene se rokh raha hai magar samaj nahi aaraha hai ki kya hai voh..

**Abhijeet (thinking):** main jaanta hoon daya ki tum purvi ko chahane lage ho dekha hai main ne jab se purvi aayi hai bas ussi din se tum uski taraf attract ho rahe ho aur aj tumhari yeh bechaini dekh kar mujhse vishwas hogaya hai ki purvi hi voh hai jo mere bhai ko uski khoi hui khushiyan dila sakti hai

**Abhijeet: **main samaj raha hoon daya lekin ek baat batao tumhe q aisa lagta hai ki voh kuch chupa rahi hai?

**And daya narrates the whole incident which took place yesterday between him and purvi!!!**

**Abhijeet:** Achaaa thik hai daya ek kaam karte hain kal jo aadmi mila tha uske bareh mein pata lagane ki koshish karte hain

**Daya:** Han abhijeet idea acha hai lekin is bareh mein purvi kya kisi bhi aur team member ko malum nahi padhna chahiye specially acp sir ko

**Abhijeet: **hmm thik hai chalo abhi chalte hain Verna kisi ko shaak hojayega

**Days starts passing and daya and purvi's bond gets stronger but it was not strong enough for purvi to disclose about her past to daya!!! He tried a lot to know her more and more batter but he was not that successful.**

**Daya and Abhijeet tried a lot to find out about that man but they didn't got to know something much about him**

**But one fine day Abhijeet got to know something shocking about him so he called daya at his home**

**Daya:** kya hua boss itna jaldi mein kyun bulaya tumne mujhe?

**Abhijeet: **daya us aadmi ke bareh mein pata Chal gaya hai!!

**Daya: **k... Kya... Kya pata chala?

**Abhijeet:** daya us aadmi ka naam ashok hai bohut Purana paapi hai voh!

**Daya: **kya paapi! kya kiya hai usne?

**Abhijeet: **Rape... Rape ka ilzaam hai uske uper

**Daya:** Kya? Rape!

**Abhijeet: **haan daya rape kayin ladkiyon ka rape karne ka ilzaam hai us par

**Daya:** Toh voh purvi k biche q pada hai?

**Abhijeet:** pata nahi lekin Han isse bhi zyada chaukane wali baat pata chali hai mujhe

**Daya:** aur voh kya?

**Abhijeet:** ek time par purvi aur uski family ashok ke ghar pe rent pe rehte the

**Daya:** KYA iska mathlab purvi ashok ko janti hai! Kahin ashok ne purvi ka bhi toh?

**Abhijeet:** Nahi daya mujhe nahi lagta q k jab ashok ko arrest kiya gaya tab uske jaanne wale sareh logo se puch tach ki gayi thi tab purvi college ke second year mein thi usse bhi ashok bareh mein pucha tha police ne lekin Usne surf police ko hi nahi bal ki court mein bhi yahi bayan diya ke ashok ne kabhi uske saath kuch galat nahi kiya!!!

**Daya:** toh phir purvi usse dekh kar behosh kyun hogayi mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aaraha hai abhijeet kya karu main?

**Abhijeet: **Daya mujhe lagta hai tumhe purvi se clearly baat kar leni chahiye

**Daya:** Han boss tum thik keh rahe ho main abhi jaker purvi se milta hoon aj uska off hai isliye main uske ghar chala jata hoon lekin acp sir?

**Abhijeet:** tum fikr math karo daya main sambhal lunga tum jao

**Daya:** Thank you boss!!!

**Daya leaves for purvi's house he was very worried confuse and scared for purvi he didn't knew what will he ask her how will he ****ask her about ashok how will he ask her about her past?**

**What will be her reaction?**

**What if she breaks their friendship?**

**But as of now it was important to know about her past than their friendship!!**

**He reached near her house, he entered inside the gate when he saw ashok training to peek inside purvi's house but seeing daya coming there ashok quickly tries to run away, daya picks up a stone from the ground and throughs it towards him hearing the sound purvi come out of her house and saw ashok running away,**

**She was shocked to see him there! She quickly run inside her house without noticing daya there**

**Daya goes behind her and saw her standing near the dining table breathing heavily****!!! **

**The End**

**So Fanmily hope you all liked the chapter!**

**I know it was little boring.**

**I was actually going to delay the chapter as well as the suspense because I didn't go enough reviews but I really felt like to consider Sapna's opinion and that's why I am uploading the new chapter in just 5 days!**

**Thank you for your opinion Sapna**

**And thanks a lot to...**

**1\. ****naazhina69**

**2\. ****Shweta03**

**3\. ****Popi Roy**

**4\. Sapna**

**5\. ****sanjeevani Gajbhiye**

**For reviewing my previous chapter!**

**Sorry if I missed someone**

**And thanks a lot to the silent reviewers as well.**

**Next chapter inshallah till 26th April 2020 (Sunday) won't promise will definitely try.**

**And in the next chapter purvi's past will be revealed...!!!**

**Till than bye bye**

**Love you all a looooooooooot my "Fanmily"**


	7. Sach kadwa hota hai!

**Hey Fanmily here is the next chapter...!!!**

**Precap: Abhijeet informed daya that the man who was calling Purvi as Rani it the market is Ashok on whom many cases of Rape had been reported, Purvi in her childhood used to stay with her family at ashok's house on rent, police had asked purvi if ashok ever touched her in wrong way to which purvi said no he never touched her. Daya decided to talk to purvi, he reached near her house and saw ashok there seeing ashok purvi run inside the house and ashok run somewhere out. Daya saw purvi standin near the dining table breathing heavily!!!**

**Abh aageh**

**Daya:** Kaun tha voh purvi?

**Purvi turns and shocked to see him:** K...kaun sir? Aur aap yahan kaise? Kab aaye?

**Daya:** Mere sawal ke samne sawal math karo purvi! Mujhe batao voh aadmi kaun tha?

**Purvi:** aap kya keh rahe hain sir mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaraha!!

**Daya:** jhoot bolna bandh karo Ashok naam hai na uska?

**Purvi (Shocked):** Ap...aap ko kaise pata?

**Daya:** Humne uske bareh mein inquiry ki hai aur hamein kafi kuch pata chal gaya hai uske bareh mein!!

**Purvi:** kya pata chala hai aap logo ko?

**Daya:** Yahi ki tum jab choti thi tab apni family ke saath Ashok ke ghar per rehte the rent pe, aur Ashok ek...ek rapist hai rape ke ilzaam mein jail gaya tha!

**Purvi(Shocked Angry): **Kyaaa!! Kyun kiya aap logo ne aisa? aur in Sab ke bareh mein aap mujhse kyun puch rahe hain?

**Daya:** kyun ke main janta hoon ki tum hum Sab se kuch chupa rahi ho. Dekho purvi ab chupake koi faida nahi hai tum.. Tum mujhe bata sakti ho

**Purvi:** Kyun kyun bataon main aapko lagte kya hain aap mere haan? Meri ateet ki baat main aapko kyun bataon?

**Daya(holding her shoulders): **Kyun ki main **PYAAR **karta hoon tumse

**Purvi(Shocked): **kk...kyaa nahi aisa aisa nahi hosakta aap jhoot bol rahe ho

**Daya:** Nahi purvi main jhoot nahi bol raha main sachme tumhe chahane laga hoon pata nahi kaise kab kyun sirf itna pata hai ke ab tum har waqt mere dilo-dimag mein rehti ho. Khate piteh soteh uthte pass tumhara hi khayal aata hai... I I really love you purvi

**Purvi(trying really hard to control her tears by breathing heavily): **bas kijiye sir bas kijiye main ab aur nahi sun sakti aap kyun apni life spoil karne pe tuleh hain pls yeh pagalpan bandh kijiye

**Daya:** bas karo purvi, bandh karo khudko saza dena agar rona aaraha hai toh roh loh

**Purvi:**muj...mujhe koi rona vona nahi aaraha hai sir aap pls yahan se chale jaiye main apko koi safai nahi dena chahati pls jaiye yahan se pls gooooo

**Purvi was now getting out of control she was trying really very hard to control her emotions her tears, her this condition had never happened before controlling her emotions her tears we're never this hard for her.**

**Daya was easily able to understand her condition so he just went near her and hugged her tightly, first she tried hard to come out of his strong arms but daya didn't let her go away, purvi was able to hear his heart beats clearly she doesn't know why but his warmness and his heart beats we're giving her patience, calmness and she was loosing control over her emotions, she didn't wanted to but her emotions and heart took over her mind for the first time in so many years she completely loss her control and hugged daya as tight as possible and cried really really hard, daya had never saw someone crying this hard he was getting worried for her but decided to let her cry**

**After crying for more than 15 minutes daya thought to calm her down or else her health will get affected he took her to the near by sofa made her sit there and got a glass of fresh water and gave it to her, she said no so daya sat down on his knees in front of her and took the glass near her mouth she drank some water from his hand after that daya held her face in his palms and said**

**Daya****: **Purvi ab batao mujhe ki sach kya hai pls kuch math chupana

**She never wanted to say all these things to anyone but that day her heart didn't listened to her and she started narrating her painful life story**

**Purvi:** Jab mera janam hua tab mere dada dadi khush nahi the voh ek pota chahte the par hogayi main ek Ladki isliye unhone mujhe mere papa aur meri mummy ko ghar se nikal diya, unse alag hone ke baad Hamare pass koi ghar ya paise nahi the humlog raste pe garden mein yahan Vahan jaise taise apna guzaara kar rahe the tab mere papa ke ek bachpan ke dost mile unhone hamari madad ki papa ko naukri pe laga ke diya aur hamein apne ghar mein rehne ki ijazat di dekhte hi dekhte 10 saal nikal gaye un 10 saalon mein kuch nahi badla papa ki job bar bar chhut ti rahi q k voh job mein nahi business mein interested the, papa ke dost ke ghar se toh humlog 3 saal mein hi nikal gaye the uske baad kya kya hua maa ne kuch thik se bataya nahi lekin mujhe tab se yaad hai jab main 10 11 saal ki thi humlog guest house mein rehte the papa ki kamai tab bhi thik se nahi chal rahi thi tab us guest house mein mere papa ko ek aadmi mila voh Ashok tha usne mere papa se kaha ke voh logo ki madad karta hai unki nazar utarta hai takeh unki jo bhi problem ho voh khatam hojaye, mere papa ne us par bharosa kar liya unhone meri mummy se bhi baat ki voh bhi maan gayi nazar utarwane ke liye, Ashok ne papa se kaha ke unki kismat mujhse judi hai agar meri nazar utari jayegi toh hi hamari problem solve hogi papa maan gaye voh Kayin baar mujhe leke Ashok ke pass gaye papa ke samne Sab thik chalta raha voh sirf kuch padhta tha aur phoonk ta tha, phir usne ek din apna ek doosra ghar hamein rent pe diya rehne ke liye

Kuch time baad usne papa se kaha ke tumhari beti ko akele hi aane doh tum kaam pe dhiyan doh papa phir uski baaton mein aagaye aur mujhe ek din wahan drop kar ke chale gaye usdin us aadmi ne apna asli rang dikhaya usne mujhe koi attar diya jise apne uper lagate hi main jaise uske vaash mein aagayi phir usne mere saath voh kiya jiske bareh mein mujhe pata bhi nahi tha

**Daya:** kk...kya...kyaa kiya usne? Bolo purvi kya kiya usne? Purvi BOLO

**Purvi:** HE RAPED ME

**Daya was shocked to the core he couldn't believe on his ears Ashok Raped Purvi _(Sorry guys if I hurted anyone by saying this but this is the thing which happens with so many girls every now and than)_**

**Purvi(****continued):** us waqt wahan se nikalne ke baad main ne apne shareer mein kuch alag mehsoos kiya ek anjana sa dard ek khalipan main nahi samaj payi ki mere saath kya hua tha aur naa hi main kisi ko bata parahi thi is bareh mein, yeh silsila aise hi chalta raha aur dekhte hi dekhte 1 saal nikal gaya voh aadmi mere shareer ke har 2 dusre teesre din maze leta tha aur main kisi ko kuch nahi bol paati thi us samai us samai toh mujhe khud ko bhi nahi pata tha ke voh insaan ji karta hai voh hai kya usse kya kehte hain. Is ek saal mein main yeh samaj gayi thi ki mera us insaan ke pass jana mere pariwar ke liye sahi hai uske pass jakeh aati thi toh 2 din mein hi papa ko kuch kaam mil jata aur paise aajate

Phir ek baar voh hum Sab ko Ajmer Sharif leke jaana chahata tha papa ko kaam tha to voh nahi aaye main aur mummy uske saath gaye wahan ke ek hotel room mein phir se usne wahi karne ki koshish kiya mere saath jab mummy bahar gayi thi lekin Ajmer Sharif ki dargah ke pass kuch bhi galat kaise hota usdin na jaane kaise main ne apne aap ko Bacha li aur bathroom mein chali gayi bahane se kuch derr baad mummy aayi aur mujhe leke Hamare room mein chali gayi wahan jakeh na jaane kaise mere andar ek darr sa aagaya ek shakti aagayi aur main ne mummy ko Sab kuch sach sach keh diya us waqt main yeh toh nahi janti thi ke is chez ko kya kehte hai isliye jo jo usne kiya main ne Sab mummy ko keh diya mummy samaj gayi ki voh aadmi mera rape kar raha hai lekin hum wahan uske saath akele hain the tab mummy ne hosh se kaam liye aur Hamare wapis mumbai pohuch ne ka intezar kiye, mumbai aate hi mummy ne Sab kuch papa ko bataya main yeh toh nahi janti ki papa ke reaction kya tha q ke main nahi thi wahan ander kamre mei bhej diye the mummy ne mujhe

phir ussi din ki Shaam ko Ashok humse milne aaya aur papa ne usse kaha ke hamein mere grand parents ne wapis bula liya hai isliye hum uska ghar khali kar ne wale hain

Mummy papa kisi ne us Ashok ke khilaf koi action nahi liya aur mujhe leke doobara ek guest house mein chale gaye

4 5 saal baad jab main 15 saal ki thi tab humlog ek rent ke ghar meim rehte the tab police wahan aayi aur hamein bataya ki unhone Ashok ko rape ke ilzaam mein pakda hai aur voh Ashok se Jude har ek insaan se puch tach kar rahe hain unhone kaha ki voh mujhse milna chahate hain papa ne mujhe bahar bulaya aur phir..

**Flashback****Police officer:** dekho beta ghabrao math inse milo yeh hamari ladies constable hain yeh aapse kuch sawal karengi ap sirf un sawalo ka jawab dena thik hai?

**Purvi: **Ok

**Ladies constable(showing Ashok's photo to purvi): **beta kyaa aap usse jaante ho?

**Purvi:** ji aunty yeh Ashok uncle hain

**Ladies constable:** acha very good, acha chalo ek baat batao kya apke Ashok uncle ne kabhi bhi apko yahan wahan mathlab kamar pe ya seene pe ya piche touch kiya hai??

**Purvi mother: **yeh Aap kaise sawal puch rahin hain meri beti se?

**Ladies constable:** dekhiye madam hamein hamara kaam karne dijiye Aap bich mein math boliye

Han toh purvi batao beta aise kabhi ashok uncle ne chua hai??

**Purvi:** Aunty voh Ashok uncle ne na voh...

**The End**

**Hey guys ****so finally purvi's past is almost revealed. And daya not only accepted his feelings for purvi but also expressed it that too directly to purvi... I think its a WOW thing isn't it? ;-)**

**Really sorry if there are any mistakes**

**If I have hurted anyone's emotions please please forgive me my intensions were not bad.**

**Thank you so much**

**Popi Roy**

**cuteshanaya25**

**Shweta03**

**Sapna**

**sree and Guest**

**Thanks a looooot for reviewing my previous chapter and sorry if I missed someone.**

**And thanks a looooot to the silent readers as well.**

**Hope everyone liked the chapter fingers crossed.**

**Will update the next chapter soon till than bye all see you guys soon love you all my "Fanmily"**


	8. Main hoon tumhare saath

**Hey Fanmily I am back with the other chapter of the story.**

**First of all i want to apologize because you guys are hurted with the suspence of the story (Purvi's past) i understand guys you all love purvi ma'am character a loooooot even i love her a loooooot but trust me guys mere intensions aap logo ko hurt karne ke bilkul bhi nahi the phir bhi aap logo ko bura laga ho toh i am sorry.**

**One thing i want to clear that the love story between daya and purvi is imaginary but her past is a real life story of a girl who is very very close to my heart!**

**Yes guys! Purvi ka jo past main ne is story mein likhi hoon voh actually mein ek ladki ki life ka real incident hai and trust me guys it is really painful so i request you all to please support me it is not an imaginary past its a real life past of a girl hope you guys will understand and support me...!!! **

**Precap: purvi told daya how ashok used to molest her in her childhood, she told her mom about it her mom told her dad and they told ashok that purvi's grandparents have called them back so they are leaving his house. They didn't took any action against him and one fine day police came on their doorstep as they arrested ashok on molesting charges from some other girl.**

**Abh aageh**

**Purvi: **aunty voh ashok uncle ne na... Voh unhone... **She looked at her parents and said** voh uncle ne kabhi mujhe kuch nahi kiya

**Police officer: **beta are you sure ap kisi se darr kar toh yeh nahi bol rahe ho na?

**Purvi:** nahi uncle main sach bol rahi hoon... Hogaya toh main andar jau?

**Police officer: **thik hai beta aap jao... **(Purvi went inside) **takleef ke liye maafi chahte hain ab hum chalte hain

**Lady constable (to purvi's parents): **pariwar ya Ladki ki badname ke darr se maa baap apni beti ko sa h bol ne se rokte hai usse insaaf nahi dila teh aj tak sirf suna tha main ne yeh aj dekh bhi liya...!!!

**Present time**

**Purvi:** uske baad hum logo ne voh ghar bhi chhor diye phir kuch time baad papa guzar gaye humlog aur takleef mein aagaye phir papa gaye huve zyada waqt nahi ki maa bhi chali gayi main 16 saal ki thi minor thi isliye ek ngo ne meri zimmedari uthai mujhe padhaya likhaya aur main part time ussi ngo mein job pe lagh gayi jab meri college khatam hui tab wahan us ngo mein ek bohut ache maaji the unhe pata tha ki main desh ke liye kuch karna chahati hoon isliye unhone mujhe cid office banne ke liye support kiye aur sarah kharcha unhone uthaye unke pass paise bohut the lekin pariwar nahi tha isliye voh ngo mein rehte the uske baad jab main ne apni padhai aur cid ki training khatam kar ke wapis aayi tab mujhe pata chala ke voh maaji ki bhi maut hogayi hai uske baad main ne cid join karli aur phir

**Daya****:** phir achanak tumhara ateet voh Ashok tumhare samne aagaya..!!

**Purvi:** Haan mere ateet ke sareh zakhm taza hogaye... Main kabhi nahi chahati thi sir ki yeh baat kisi ko bhi pata chalein

**Daya: **par kyun purvi?

**Purvi:** kyun ki phir Sab mujhe taane marte kuch kuch taras khate ki bichari ke saath kya hogaya yeh toh apni iz..izzat bhi nahi b...ba..Bacha payiii

**Daya****(cupped her face in his in his palms):** bas karo purvi jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi... Jo tumhare sath hua voh naa jane kitni ladkiyon ke saath har roz hota hai lekin usme ladkiyon ki koi galti nahi hai agar kisi ki galti hai toh sirf un namardon ki ha, unhe lagta hai ki voh in harkaton se apni mardangi sabit karte hain lekin unki yeh harkatein unki gandi aur giri hui soch Aur unki naa mardangi ko saabit karte hai... Tum please bas karo khud ko takleef dena dard dena tumhari koi galti nahi hai tumne kuch nahi khoya purvi kuch nahi khoya

**All this while purvi just staring at daya, his each and every word was giving a new strength to her his love his concern his closeness was giving a meaning to her life.**

**She just hugged him as tight as possible, he hugged her back as if he is not going to leave her not now not later NEVER. They don't know for how much time they ****were in that position**

**After sometime suddenly purvi's legs losses rhe strength her head starter spinning and she fell unconscious in daya's arms, daya got worried seeing her like that he picked her up in bridle style and went inside her room, he lied her on bed and called a doctor after finishing the call his eye caught the mess which purvi had created in her room in anger**

**All her books and papers and items of dressing table we're lying on the floor it was looking like she had struggled really hard to control her tear, daya picked up the things from down and kept them on their actual places soon doctor arrived and checked purvi**

**Doctor:** Ji aap inke?

**Daya:** main purvi ka dost hoon, doctor purvi ko kya hua hai voh achanak behosh kaise hogayi kuch ghabrane wali baat toh nahi hai na?

**Doctor:** dekhiye Aap shant hojaye mujhe bolne ka mauka toh dijiye

**Daya:** sorry doctor voh main tohra ghabra gaya

**Doctor smiled: **is ok I understand, dekhiye problem yeh hai ki inke ander bohut kamzori aagayi hai aisa malum hota hai ki shayad inhone kal se kuch bhi khaaya piya nahi hai, aur inki aankhein aur tezz chal rahi dhadkan ko dekh kar aisa malum hota hai jaise ki inhone apne ander bohut waqt se koi bhari gubbara daba ke rakha tha jo aj phut gaya, ab inhe sirf physical hi nahi balki mental rest ki bhi bohut zarurat hai hosake toh inhe koi stress math hone dijiyega yeh jitna khush rahengi utna inke liye acha hoga

**Daya(closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears which we're ready to come out seeing purvi in that condition):** thik hai doctor main khayal rakhunga

**Doctor(taking out few Medicines from his briefcase): **yeh kuch dawaiyan hai inhe pehle kuch khila kar yeh dawai de dijiye ga

**Daya: **okay doctor

**Daya gave him his fees and the doctor went from there, daya saw purvi sleeping peacefully and smiled while talking to himself**

**Daya:** isse dekh kar toh lagh hi nahi raha ki yeh wahi purvi hai jisne apne ander itna dard daba rakha tha pata nahi kyun ache logo ke saath hi hamesha bura hota hai, jab tak purvi Soh rahi hai tab tak main uske liye kuch khane ko leke aata hoon

**Daya went in the kitchen and saw that purvi haven't cooked anything, he searched her fridge and other dabbas and saw that only dal and rice were there**

**Daya:** yeh kya sirf dal aur chawal hai ghar mein na koi sabziyan hai aur nahi aata purvi ne ration hi nahi bhara hai

**He signed and starts cooking, after an hour he was done with cooking so he took some food in a plate and went inside purvi's room to find her still sleeping peacefully**

**Daya called her name 2 3 times but purvi didn't got up so he went near her bed kept the food plate on side table sat beside her on bed and stroke her hair gently**

**Daya softly:** Purvi... Purvi utho... Uth jao purvi

**Finally purvi's sleep got disturbed and she woke up with a jerk to find herself in her room and daya beside her wearing an adorable smile**

**Purvi:** si...sir main yahan kamre mein... So kab gayi? kya hua yeh?

**Daya:** purvi voh actually jab hum hall mein the tab tum behosh hogayi thi main hi tumhe uper leke aaya

**Purvi:** beh...behosh? Lekin

**Daya cutting her in between: **yeh Sab baatein baad mein karna purvi pehle kuch khaa loh

**Purvi saw daya piking a plate full of fresh and hot dal rice from side table**

**Purvi:** sir yeh khaana?

**Daya:** main ne banaya

**Purvi:** sir apne? Apne kyun kiye sir main kar Leti

**Daya taunting her: **haan haan vaise hi na jaise kal se kar rahi ho

**Purvi looked down don't what to say**

**Daya:** areh itna niche dekhogi toh mundi gir jayegi

**Purvi looked at him with What like seriously? look**

**Daya: **okay fine bad joke anyway yeh log khana khaa loh

**Purvi:** nahi sir mera maan

**Daya again cutting her in between: **maan waan kuch nahi purvi tumhe khana hoga main kuch nahi sununga

**Daya filled a spoon full of dal rice and took it near purvi's mouth, purvi wanted to protest but she knew it will be of no use as daya is not going to listen any of her excuses so she quietly opened her mouth and took the bite, the food was really yummy daya had magic in his hands, soon daya was done feeding His purvi he went inside the kitchen kept the plate into the sink and took the medicines and water for purvi**

**Daya: **purvi chalo yeh dawai khaa loh

**Purvi:** da...dawai nahi sir dawai ki zarurat nahi hai main ab thik hoon

**Daya:** purvi yeh decide karne ke liye doctors hai tum chup chap dawai khaa

**Daya took the medicines near her mouth she opened it he kept the medicines inside her mouth and make her drink water from his hands, and this while purvi was looking just at him, his concern his love his tension for her seeing all these things tears started rolling down from her eyes she suddenly got up from bed and went near the window facing her back to daya**

**Purvi:** sir aap pls chale jaiye yahan se

**Daya: **purvi kya hua tum achanak yeh kya bol rahi ho?

**Purvi:** sir please meri baat samajne ki koshish kijiye meri life already spoil ho chuki hai ab kuch nahi hosakta lekin aap... Aap ki toh puri life baki hai pls usse mere piche kharab math kijiye

**Daya:** Purvi yeh kya bol rahi ho tum main apni life kharab nahi kar raha hoon balki apni life ko sahi Mayne deh raha hoon apne aap ko jeene ki ek wajah deh raha hoon

**Purvi: **sir aap samajte kyun nahi aap jo chaha rahe hai voh sahi nahi hai galat hai bilkul galat

**Daya:** purvi pyaar mein kuch sahi galat nahi hota pyaar mein yaa toh pyaar hota hai ya nahi hota

**Purvi:** sid main aapke layak nahi hoon

**Daya:** iska faisla mujhe karne doh please

**Purvi was about to argue more but her head again started spinning she was about to fall but daya saved her on time, he picked her up in bridle style put her down on bed sat beside her by resting his back on the upper side of the bed (means he was half sitting and lying hope you guys got what I meant) and pulled her near him, wrapped his one arm on her shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder, purvi again felt peace in his arms she closed her eyes while putting her hand on his chest comfortably, daya covered themselves with a blanket and stroke her head gently to make her feel comfortable soon they both dozed of in that position. **

**The End**

**Thank you soooooooo much guys for reviewing my previous chapter really sorry can't write the names of the reviewers as i have wrote this chapter hurriedly, but thanks a looooooooooot for reviewing and thanks to the silent readers as well.**

**Hope my full Fanmily liked this chapter please please do read and review**

**I will try to upload the next chapter soon till than bye bye my Fanmily love you all a loooooooooooooot**


	9. Tu hai wahi dilne jisse apna kaha

**Hi guys I am back with yet another chapter of ****phir pyaar hua.**

**Guys to be honest I was not going to continue this story not because i am very less reviews or something but because there are few people who are calling this story bakwas, faltu and all, yes i am hurt because yeh koi soch ke banai jane wali story nahi hai haan main ne isme kafi kuch change ki hoon but the part of purvi's past is REAL yeh sab sach mein ek ladki ke saath hua hai guys and even after telling you all this you guys are calling it bakwas faltu, socho jis ladki ke saath sachme yeh hua hai usse kya feel hua hoga us time...!!!**

**But than i changed my mind thinking about those who are with me whi know that my intensions are not wrong!**

**That's why i have decided to continue this story and after that i will start my new story** **named "KYA YEH PYAAR MUMKIN HAI?"**

**Now let's start with the chapter!**

**Precap: purvi told everything about her past to daya and asked him to leave her and not to spoil his life to which daya refused and they both slept comfortably hugging each other.**

**Abh aageh**

**Next morning**

**The sun was much brighter, the sunshine was not hot but was very soothing, purvi was sleeping peacefully on her bed, the sunshine came on her through the glass window breaking her sleep**

**She woke up and saw she was alone, she looked here here and there but there was no sign of daya. She came down into the hall but it was empty she checked every rooms but the whole house was empty. She sat on the sofa with a scared face and tears started rolling out if her eyes**

**Purvi(self talk)****: **k...ky...kya da...daya sir chale gaye? Mujhe chhodke chale gaye? mathlab mera ateet phir se mere aj ke samne aagaya!!! Main ne ek aur rishta khoo diya apne ateet ki wajah se. **She cried even more thinking about it but than something strikes her and she wiped her tears harshly****. **Sahi hai thik kiye daya sir ne main hoon hi aisi aisa hi hona chahiye mere saath, kal main ne hi kaha tha daya sir se ke voh chale jayein aur aj voh chale gaye... Yahi thik hai mere kaale ateet ka bura saya daya sir ki life barbaad kar dega yahi thik hai ki hum dono ek dusre ki life se door chale jaye

**She got up to move back to her room when she heard a door opening sound, she turned and saw daya coming inside with lots of grocery bags and vegetables etc... He kept all of them in dining table and turned to purvi**

**Daya:** Areh purvi tum uth gayi! Sorry mujhe tohra zyada waqt lagh gaya voh kya hai na ki mall mein kafi bheed thi. Waise main sara saman le aaya hoon doodh ande bread aata chawal vegetables

**He keeps talking about the stuff he have brought and purvi was just standing there shocked, how can he be so normal? Why isn't he asking any questions to her how is he able to accept her with such a horrible past, why isn't he worried about his own life his own happiness his own future how is he accepting her without any problem HOW??**

**She went near him and holds his collar**

**Purvi(angrily):** kya kar rahe hain Aap aur kyun? Kya lagta hai apko yeh koi movie hai jahan end mein sab thik hojata hai ji nahi sir yeh koi movie nahi hai aur na hi apka yeh faisla sahi hai aap samajte kyun nahi mere kaale ateet ka bura saya apki life barbad kar dega please math hone dijiye aisa math kijiye khud ke saath yeh please main nahi dekh paungi apko kisi bhi takleef mein

**Daya:** Kyun? kyun nahi dekh paogi mujhe takleef mein? Pyaar toh main karta hoon tumse lekin tumne toh ab tak kuch nahi kaha phir kyun tumhe meri fikar ho rahi hai?

**Purvi(while turning her back towards him): **Apke is sawal ka jawab nahi hai mere pass sir lekin haan itna jaanti hoon ke baki logo se zyada matter karte hain kuch hai jo sirf aur sirf apke liye hai ek special jagah mere dil mein jisse main ne aj tak sirf apko di hai... Aj tak aisa koi insaan nahi aaya meri life mein jiske samne main ne apne ateet ki koi bhi baat ki hai lekin aap apke samne main ne apne ateet ki puri kitab khol kar rakhdi kyun ke mere dil ne kaha ki lekin main nahi janti sir ki yeh pyaar hai dosti hai respect hai ya phir kuch aur main nahi samaj paa rahi hoon sir

**Daya(turns her towards him): **purvi yeh pyaar hai ya kuch aur iska pata tumhe waqt se saath lagh hi jayega, lekin main itna kehna chahata hoon ke maim tumse bohut pyaar karta hoon tumhara sari zindagi saath dena chahata hoon Issi mein meri khushi hai Issi me mujhe sukoon milega aur yahi mera aane wala kal sawaanrega lekin agar tum mere yahan se chale jaane mein hi khush ho toh thik hai main chala Jata hoon.

**Saying this he starts walking towards the main door, he was about to step out of the house when purvi called out his name, with this he turns towards her and she runs and hugs him tightly while shedding tears of happiness, a sweet smile comes on daya's face and he wraps his arms around her protectively to make her feel that from now on he is going to protect her from all the troubles. After nearly 5 minutes they come out of the hugs and purvi says**

**Purvi: **vaise aap yeh subha subha grocery ki shopping karne kyun chale gaye the?

**Daya:** toh kya karta tum na bilkul dhiyan nahi rakhti ho khudka, sab samaan khatam hogaya hai ghar mein kal jab main khana banane ke liye aaya toh dekh ki sirf dal aur chawal hi tha ab iska toh sidha sa mathlab hai ki tum bilkul bhi dhiyaan nahi deti ho apne khane pineh peh, Khair voh sab jaane doh tum jakar fresh ho jao hamein bureau jane mein late hojayega

**Purvi(smiles): **okay sir...

**After some time purvi comes back dressing in formals for work and saw daya was busy setting the breakfast on dining table**

**Purvi(pov)****:** aj ek ajeeb sa sukoon ek ajeeb si khushi mehsoos ho rahi hai mujhe apke meri life mein aane se aisa lagh raha hai jaise ke mujhe zindagi jeene ke liye ek wajah mil gayi ho... Kya yeh sach mein pyaar hai?

**Daya(teasingly): **purvi agar tumhara mujhe TAD kar hogaya ho toh aajao breakfast ready hai

**Purvi blushed hard on TAD kar sentence. Soon they finish their breakfast and goes to cid bureau.**

**Everyone was working when our durvi enters in, Abhijeet smiles seeing them together and winks at daya which was noticed by purvi she blushes little and goes to her desk and starts working**

**As there was no new case reported everyone was doing file work.**

**During lunch time they leaves for cafeteria now only daya and Abhijeet were there. Abhijeet thought it was a good chance to talk to daya.**

**Abhijeet:** yaar daya hua kya kal se jab tum gaye tumne kuch inform nahi kiye sab thik hai na?

**Daya:** thik nahi boss bohut zyada thik hai... Main ne purvi se apne pyaar kar izhaar kar diya

**Abhijeet(smiles and hugs him):** kyaa baat hai mere she tu toh mujhse bhi aageh nikal gaya yeh hui na baat... Aur purvi ne kya kaha? Voh bhi karti hai na tujhse Pyaar?

**Daya:** Pata nahi boss

**Abhijeet(confusingly): **pata nahi? aise kaise Usne kuch toh kaha hoga yaar

**Daya:** Abhijeet purvi apni feelings ko lekar confuse hai voh nahi janti ki voh mujhse pyar karti hai ki nahi bas itna kaha Usne ki uske dil mein mere liye jo jagah hai voh aur kisi ke liye nahi hai... Aur sach kahoon boss mere liye itna Janna hi kafi hai main Isme hi khush hoon

**Abhijeet:** koi baat nahi daya mujhe pura yakeen hai ki purvi jald hi samaj jayegi ki voh tumse kitna Pyaar karti hai akhir is duniya mein aisi Kaunsi Ladki hogi jo tumhe apne jiwan saathi na banana chahe

Vaise yaar daya tumne usse ashok ke bareh mein baat kiye kuch bataya purvi ne?

**Daya(lying): **Han abhijeet main ne baat ki purvi se Usne kaha ki usse ashok ke in Kaale karnamo ke bareh mein kuch nahi pata, purvi bohut saloon se nahi mili ashok se voh toh uski shakaal bhool bhi gayi thi isliye toh kal market mein voh usse pehchan nahi payi

**Abhijeet: **toh phir daya ashok ko dekh kar purvi ki tabiyat kharab kaise hogai voh ghabra kyun gayi?

**Daya:** voh kal ashok ko dekh kar uski tabiyat kharab nahi hui boss voh toh actually purvi ne 1 2 din se kuch thik se khaya nahi tha uski tabiyat thik nahi thi na isliye usse khana nahi chal raha tha aur ussi wajah se voh kal behosh hogayi

**Abhijeet:** ohhhh acha... Lekin daya main kya kehr**...**

**His sentence remain incomplete because he gets a call from his beloved Tarikaji seeing the callar I'd a sweet smile apears on his face**

**Daya(teasingly):** lelo lelo boss call lelo agar Tarika BHABHI naraz hogayi toh problem hojayegi tumhe

**Abhijeet:** daya tu bhi na yaar hamesha meri tang khichta rehta hai

**Abhijeet goes out to talk to Tarika**

**Daya(****self talk): **don't worry purvi tumhara raaz main kabhi kisi ko nahi bataunga, aj main wada karta hoon apne aap se ki kabhi bhi main tumhare saath aisa kuch nahi hone dunga jisse tumhe sab ke samne sharmindagi mehsoos ho aj se tumhari izzat meri izzat hai aur tumhari raksha meri zimmedari aur is zimmedari ko main marte dam tak nibhaunga

**All these while purvi was standing behind the back entrance she had came back to take her mobile phone when she heard abhijeet asking daya about what happened yesterday. Was really touched listening how he handled the situation and how he lied to his best friend for her sake how he promised himself to protect her till his last breath.**

**The End**

**So Fanmily I end this chapter here I hope it was not boring (finger crossed).**

**Really sorry for the mistakes!**

**Thank you so so soooooo much Fanmily for reading and reviewing my previous chapter.**

**Those who didn't liked the chapter as well as the story I apologies to them.**

**And a big thank you to the silent readers as well**

**i will try to write and upload the next chapter soon till than bye bye my lovely "Fanmily" I love you alll please take care of yourselves as well as your families STAY HOME and STAY SAFE GUYS...!!! **


	10. Mujh par hakh hai tera

**Precap: ****purvi got angry on daya for accepting her with her past so easily without thinking about his own happiness and future, daya tried to make her understand her value in his life**. **Abhijeet asked daya what purvi said about ashok to which daya lied to him about purvi and ashok's past connection and promised himself to take care of purvi ****till his last breath and purvi listened all this with tears hiding behind a door.**

**Abh aageh**

**That day no case got reported so everyone was suppose to leave on time. Abhijeet as usual was going somewhere with Tarika and purvi got to know about this so she thought to take this chance to come closer to daya...!!!**

**Purvi went near his desk with a file pretending like she wants his help for the work**

**Purvi:** Daya sir mujhe isme madad kar dijiye na

**Daya: **haan purvi kya madad chahiye?

**Purvi(in very slow tune): **aj Shaam ko bureau se nikalne ke baad mujhe parking lot mein miliye...

**Purvi(in normal tune):** ok sir samaj gayi thank u

**In evening as soon as it was 7:30 daya went to parking lot as he was worried thinking why purvi would have called him**

**He reached and saw purvi was waiting for him**

**Daya:** kya hua purvi sab thik toh hai na?

**Purvi:** car mein baithiye sab batati hoon

**They sat in her car and she took him directly to his house**

**Purvi:** ab aap ghar jaiye...

**Daya(worried): **purvi bol kya rahi ho? Baat kya hai tumne aise mujhe parking lot mein bulaya ghar drop karne ke liye?

**Purvi: **pehle meri puri baat toh suniye... Aap abhi ghar jaiye aur thik 9:30 bajhe mujhe hotel green plaza mein aakar miliye

**Daya(confused): **what? Purvi jo bhi baat hai hum abhi bhi kar sakte hain hotel mein kyun?

**Purvi: **Daya aap kitne sawal karte hai please na main jo keh rahi hoon voh kijiye pleasee

**Daya: **okay fine

**He got down and purvi went from there as soon as he reached inside his house he received a msg from purvi**

**Msg - ready hokeh aaiyega...!!!**

**Now daya was extremely confused thinking what is cooking in purvi's mind what is she up to. He was impatiently waiting for clock to show 9 so that he can leave to meet purvi.**

**9:30 At green plaza**

**Daya reached there wearing black pant white shirt and black coat and asked at reception**

**Daya:** Miss Purvi Daudani ke naam se booking hai

**Receptionist: **yes sir she is waiting for you at garden side, please go straight and take a left turn

**Daya: **okay thank you

**As soon as he reached there his mouth was left open to see the whole garden was decorated beautifully, a soft romantic music was being played continuously. there was a table in the center of the garden where a bottle of wine was present with 2 wine glasses and a girl was lighting candles on the table, her back was at daya's side she was wearing a dark maroon loose net saree with a slim golden shimmer boarder, a maroon backless blouse of velvet, her hair were tied in a bun, he was mesmerized seeing her milky soft back (he had recognised her as soon as he saw her). She turned towards him as soon as she felt his presents, she was looking stunning, hot, glamorous, sexy all in one. She near him and smiled**

**Daya:** yeh sab kya hai purvi?

**Purvi: **ek Chota sa surprise aapke liye

**Daya:** lekin kyun iski kya zarurat thi... Kuch hua hai kya any problem?

**Purvi:** ohhh hooo sir aap kitna tension lete hain kitna sochte hain! Apko na tension mein kuch nahi dikhta, apko yeh bhi realise nahi hua tha ki main ne aj pehli baar apko daya sir ki jagah sirf Daya keh kar bulai thi

**Daya(Surprised):** What? Really! But kab?

**Purvi:** meri car mein when I dropped you at your home jab aap yahan aane ke liye nakhre kar rahe the

**Daya: **acha baba sorry. Ab yeh toh batao ki yeh surprise kis khushi mein?

**Purvi(held his arm and took him near the table): **bas aise hi samaj lijiye ki yeh mera way hai aapko thank you bolne ka

**They sat on the table and daya opened the wine bottle, they enjoyed their wine session after that purvi forwarded her hand asking him for a dance which he accepted happily. They were doing a romantic ball room dance, with each and every second they we're coming closer to each other completely lost in each other's eyes. Now they we're so close that not even a wind can cross between them he was holding her from her waist with both hands and purvi had wrapped her hands around his neck because of which she was really close to him. Both we're lost in each other and their lips we're inches apart slowly his lips coming more and more closer to hers and seeing this she closed her eyes tightly preparing her self for what was coming next. Daya smiled seeing her nervousness and instead of her lips he kissed on her forehead**

**Purvi surprisingly opened her eyes and saw her smiling**

**Daya:** purvi all the efforts you did for me I am very touched seeing them but I promise you one thing today jab tak tumhe yeh ehsaas nahi ho jata ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho tab tak I won't touch you!!

**Purvi(smiled through tears and hugged him tightly):** Thank you daya thank you so much mujhe samajne ke liye mera itna saath dene ke liye main sach mein is duniya ki sab se lucky Ladki hoon kyun ki aap meri life mein hain

**Daya(separates from hug):**nahi purvi lucky toh main hoon jo mujhe tum mili. Lekin purvi mera bhi ek ateet hai jis ke chalte mera pyaar par se jaise wishwas hi uth gaya tha lekin voh wapis aaya tumse milne ke baad main chahata hoon ki tum bhi mere ateet ke bareh mein jaan loh

**Purvi:** Lekin main nahi chahati! Daya mujhe aapke ateet se koi farak nahi padhta apka ateet jo bhi tha jaisa bhi tha voh bas THA ab hai nahi toh uske bareh mein baat kar ke koi faida nahi hai

**Daya: **lekin purvi tumne mujhe bhi toh apna ateet bataya tha na

**Purvi:** haan lekin us waqt main yeh nahi janti thi ki aap mere liye itne special ban jaynge. Daya aap ne mujhe mere past ke saath accept kiya hai mere kiye yahi bohut hai

**Daya:** ek baar phir se soch loh purvi aankh bandh kar ke bharosa karne jaa rahi ho tum!

**Purvi(smiled): **daya bharosa aankh bandh kar ke hi kiye jaata hai takeh todne wale ko yeh yaad rahe ke kisi ne uspar aankh bandh kar ke bharosa kiya tha! Ab yeh sab jaane dijiye aur chaliye khana khate hain dhanda hojayega

**Daya was feeling really happy seeing her trust in him. They enjoyed their favorite Chinese food and after that their favorite ice cream. When they were done with their ice cream they got up to move out but purvi stops him by holding his hand, came near him and kissed on his left cheek with her ice cream cold lips and ran from there. Daya was surprised as well as happy with her this stunned, he ran his hand through his hair and went behind her.**

**They sat in his car and moved towards her house, reaching there he stopped the car and purvi removed her seat belt and was about to open the car door when daya held her arm, she turned and asked through her eyes "What happened". Daya removed his seat belt and moved closer to her, she was surprised seeing this but there was no space for her to move back. He came closer to her cheek kissed her softly and said good night in her ear. Feeling his soft lips and hot breath on her skin a current passed in her body. After that he lended back on his seat and said**

**Daya:** kya hua purvi tumne mere good night ka jawab nahi diya

**Purvi****(blushing hard): **go..good... Good night daya

**And she ran towards her house blushing hard. He smiled and went to his house.**

**Purvi entered inside happily and went inside her room thinking about today's activities. She was happy because she was blessed with daya in her life she was sure he will never leave her alone. Smiling and blushing thinking about their first cheek kiss she slept. **

**Next morning in CID bureau...!!!**

**Everyone was working on their respective desks. And duo were working together on a file**

**Abhijeet:** yaar daya kya baat hai aj tu bohut khush lagh raha hai bohut chamak raha hai

**Daya:** kya kuch bhi boss khush toh main hamesha hi rehta hoon

**Abhijeet: **haan lekin aj kuch alag hi baat hai tumhari smile mein batao na raaz kya hai?

**Daya: **areh boss bas aise hi voh kal main aur purvi dinner per gaye the bas issi...

**Abhijeet: **achaaa toh yeh baat hai isliye aj janab ke sareh daant dikh rahe hain

**Daya:** haan vaise hi na jaise tumhare dikh rahe the jab tum Tarika ke saath pehli baar date pe gaye the

**Both shared a laugh on this and continued their work when suddenly a girl entered angrily in bureau and shouted on the top of her voice**

**Girl: **meri life barbaad karke bohut khush ho rahe ho tum...!!!

**Seeing her duo were shocked!!**

**All the officers comes to the scene leaving their work except duo.**

**Acp sir(coming out of his cabin): **excuse me ma'am yeh kis tone mein baat kar rahi hain aap yeh cid office hai please

**Girl:** wah kya baat hai acp Sahab apke cid officers ek ladki ke saath chahe kuch bhi karein usse dhoka hi kyun na dede voh chalega lekin meri unchi aawaz mein baat karne se bhi apko takleef hai

**Acp sir(shocked): **yeh kya keh rahi hain aap hosh mein toh hai? Sabse pehle aap yeh bataiye aap hain kaun?

**Girl: **Mera naam Aisha hai Aisha Mehra aur main apke ek cid officer ki biwi hoon lekin usne mujhe dhoka diya hai

**Acp sir: **What? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Kaun hai voh officer?

**Aisha:** Senior Inspector DAYA!!!

**The End**

**Hey Fanmily so this was it. Hope you all liked the chapter (Finger Crossed)...!!!**

**but yeh kya hogaya Daya ki Biwi! **

**What will happen next?**

**Well to know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter inshallah i will upload the next chapter soon.**

**Thank you so so soooooooo much guys for reviewing my previous chapter and thanks a lot to the silent readers as well**

**Guys i have already wrote and uploaded the first chapter of my new story "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai?". Please do read and review it and please give me your support.**

**Bye bye my Fanmily please take care of yourselves and your families. STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE GUYS love you all a looooooooooot...!!!**


	11. Tujh par yakeen mujhe khud se zyada hai!

**Hey Fanmily here is the next chapter of "Phir pyaar hua" please do read and review...!!!**

**Precap: Purvi have had planned a romantic surprise dinner for daya through which they came more closer to each other they even shared their first cheek kiss and daya promised purvi that (jab tak usse yeh ehsaas nahi hojata that she loves him till than he won't touch her). After that next day daya told abhijeet that he had went for dinner with purvi giving a chance to abhijeet to pul his leg. Suddenly a girl entered inside the bureau while shouting duo got shocked seeing her she addressed her self as Aisha and she told acp sir and other members that she got married to daya but he cheated on her.**

**Abh aageh**

**Aisha: **Senior inspector Daya!!!

**Everyone at the bureau were shocked to hear this! (Duo were standing behind her)**

**Acp sir: **Kyaa? Yeh kya bol rahi ho tum dimaag toh thik hai tumhara!

**Aisha: **mera dimaag toh bilkul thik hai acp sahab pagal nahi hoon main sach keh rahi hoon apke officer daya ne mujhse pyaar ka jhoota natak kiya mujhse shaadi ki aur phir mujhe akele chhodh kar bina kuch bataye yahan aagaye agar apko yakeen nahi hota toh bulaiye unhe aur apke us dusre officer inspector abhijeet ko bhi voh bhi sab janta hai

**Acp sir: **Daya Abhijeet yahan aageh aao!

**Seeing them Aisha went towards daya and holds his hand saying...**

**Aisha: **tumne aisa kyun kiya mere saath daya kya kami thi mujh mein kyun is terha mujhe akela chhodh kar aagaye tum?

**Daya(removing his hand from her grip): **yeh natak bandh karo Aisha! Sir yeh jhoot bol rahi hai hamari koi shaadi nahi hui thi

**Acp sir: **Matlab tum isse jaante ho daya?

**No answer from him.!**

**Acp sir(strictly): **Daya kya tum isse jaante ho? Jaante ho ya Nahi?

**Daya: **Jaanta hoon sir

**Acp sir(shocked): **toh kya yeh jo bhi keh rahi hai voh sach hai?

**Abhijeet: **nahi sir yeh sab jhoot hai daya aur Aisha ki shaadi hui hi nahi thi

**Acp sir:** oh toh tum dono isse jaante ho! Kaise?

**Daya: **Voh sir apko yaad hoga 2 saal pehle humlog ek secret mission ke liye Chennai gaye the 7 mahine ka lamba mission tha voh aur us mission ke dauran humlog jis ghar mein bataur kirayadar reh rahe the voh ghar Aisha ke papa ka tha aur tab hi hamari pehli baar Aisha se mulakat hui thi

**Aisha: **aur sir bas uske hi kuch 5 mahino baad humne chup kar shaadi karli

**Daya:** Jhoot!!

**Aisha: **jhoot nahi sach tumhare diye huve is dhoke ka pakka saboot hai mere pass

**Acp sir: **kaisa saboot?

**Aisha(taking out an envelope from her purse): **yeh dekhiye sir saboot Isme hai!

**Acp sir opened the envelope and was shocked to see Daya and Aisha's marriage pictures**

**Acp sir: **daya kya Aisha tumhari patni hai?

**Daya:** nahi sir

**Acp sir: **daya main tumse aakhri baar puch raha hoon sach sach batao

**Abhijeet: **sir daya sach bol rah

**Acp sir(cutting him in between): **Main daya se baat kar raha hoon Abhijeet. Daya batao kya Aisha tumhari patni hai?

**Daya:** nahi sir main sach keh raha hoon meri shaadi nahi hui hai

**Acp sir(angrily): **toh phir yeh sab kya hai

**He throughs the pictures in air and they all land on the floor in a way that everyone was able to see the pictures. Purvi was shell shocked she bent down and picked up a picture in which daya was dressed in a cream sherwani and Aisha was dressed in dark green bridal saree and daya was filling her maang with Sindoor**

**Daya(shocked to the core): **sir yeh...yeh photos! Nahi sir please mera yakeen kijiye main sach keh raha hoon yeh photos nakli hai isne zaroor computer ki madat se kiya hoga yeh!

**Aisha: **mujhe pata tha daya tum yahi kahoge! Cid wale ho na shaak karna toh khoon mein hai tumhare! Lekin main bhi haar manne walon mein se nahi hoon. Sir yeh dekhiye **(takes out another envelope and gave it to acp) **main in photos ki jaanch pehle hi karwa kar aayi hoon take waqt barbad na ho aur mujhe jald se jald insaaf mile. Sir yeh in photos ki report hai aur is report ke hisab se yeh photos bil

**Acp sir:** bilkul asli hai!

**Duo(shocked): **KYA!!

**Daya: **lekin sir main sach keh raha hoon meri shaadi nahi hui hai isse please mera yakeen kijiye!

**Acp sir: **kaise yakeen karun daya kaise? Is Ladki ke pass saboot hai photos hai photos ki report hai toh phir kaise yakeen karun tum par?

**Daya: **Sir aap aise kaise bol sakte hain? Sir aap isper bharosa nahi kar sakte yeh jhoot bol rahi hai jhooti hai yeh

**Acp sir: **tumhare pass tumhari baat ko sabit karne ke liye koi saboot hai?

**Daya: **Haan sir abhijeet hai apke samne jeeta jagta saboot! Boss tum kuch bolona

**Abhijeet: **sir mujhe nahi lagta daya jhoot bol raha hai In dono ki shaadi nahi hui thi sir agar hui hoti toh daya mujhe toh zarur batata na

**Aisha: **lekin nahi bataya na! Ab isme meri toh koi galti nahi hai toh main kyun saza bhuktu? Acp sahab main yahan apna hakh mangne aayi hoon aur aapko mujhe mera haak dilwana hoga!

**Daya: **bas karo tumhari yeh bakwas tum! Jhoot bolne ki bhi koi hadh hoti hai! Sir aap mera nahi toh kam se kam abhijeet ka toh bharosa kijiye

**Aisha: **abhijeet toh jhoot bolenge hi na apke sab se pakka dost jo hai khushi mein aapka saath dete hain ghum mein dete hain toh jhoot mein bhi toh saath denge hi

**Acp sir: **daya is Ladki ke pass apni har baat ko sabit karne ke liye saboot hai tumhe bhi apni baat sabit karne ke liye saboot dena hoga tumhe bhi apni baat ko sabit karne hoga sirf abhijeet ke kehne par yeh baat sabit nahi ho jati ke tum sach bol rahe ho aur yeh Ladki jhoot

**Daya: **sir main jaanta hoon ki aap hamesha sirf sabooton ke aadhar per logo per yakeen karte hain lekin mere pass apko dene ke liye koi saboot nahi hai siway abhijeet aur meri baat keh aur agar phir bhi apko mujhse zyada jisse aap itne saalon se jaante hai is ladki pe jo bas abhi kuch minutes pehle aayi hai ispe bharosa hai toh phir mere pass kehne ke liye aur kuch nahi hai...!!!

**He starts to move out of the bureau. **

**Purvi: ****Rukiye...!!!**

**She said loudly, daya stopped and looked at her not sure what was coming up next first he thought she will believe him but than he thought when acp didn't believed him when aisha have so many proofs against him how will purvi believe him when she doesn't even love him? He just wanted to run away from there because he knew he won't be able to see hatred tears and broken trust in purvi's eyes for him**. **She came near daya and stood in front of him but daya was not making any eye contact with her**

**Purvi: **meri taraf dekhiye! Daya main ne kaha meri taraf dekhiye!

**Sooraj(in his all time aag lagao tone): **purvi yeh kya kiya tumne apne senior ko naam se pukara without sir lagaye voh bhi sachin sir ya rajat sir nahi sidha Daya sir ko really bad

**Purvi(angrily): **Sooraj har jagah apna moo kholne ki zarurat nahi hai tumhe jab zarurat ho tab hi apna moo khola karo!

**Purvi(to daya): **Meri taraf dekhiye please

**He looked at her straight into her eyes. She could only see fear in his eyes may be the fear of loosing her the fear of loosing his self respect because of aisha's story**

**Purvi: **Meri aankho mein dekhiye aur bataiye kya aisha jo bol rahi hai voh sach hai? Kya sach me apki aur aisha ki shaadi hui hai?

**Daya(keeps his right hand on her head): **Main tumhare ser ki kasam kha kar kehta hoon aisha jhoot bol rahi hai hamari shaadi nahi hui hai!

**Purvi(smiles): **bas toh phir apko yahan kisi ko bhi koi bhi safai dene ki zarurat nahi hai na kisi officer ko na is Ladki ko aur na hi Acp sir koi kisi ko bhi nahi

**Acp sir****(strictly): **Purvi!!!

**Purvi:** Maaf kijiyega sir aap log shayad is Ladki ki jhooti kahanion pe bharosa kar sakte hain lekin main nahi mujhe daya par pura bharosa hai voh kabhi mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakte

**Aisha: **tum galat ho jhoot bolna toh inki fitrat mein hai tum toh khud ek aurat ho phir bhi mera dard nahi samaj rahi main sach keh rahi hoon mere pass saboot hai yeh photos

**Purvi: **Nahi manti main in photos ko in sabooton ko aj agar khud bhagwan bhi niche aakar kahenge ki daya ne mujhse jhoot bola hai main toh main un par bhi bharosa nahi karungi kyun ki main janti hoon daya mujhse kabhi jhoot nahi bol sakte meri jhoothi kasam kabhi nahi khaa sakte samji!

**Aisha: **kyun nahi khaa sakta voh tumhari jhooti kasam aur pehle toh tum yeh batao ki tum hoti kaun ho hamare bich mein aane wali kya rishta hai tum dono ka jo tum acp sahab ke khilaf jakar daya ko support kar rahi ho aakhir daya lagta kya hai tumhara?!!

**Purvi****(shouted at top of her voice):** JAAN HAIN YEH MERI! MERI KHUSHIYAN MERI ZINDAGI BASTI HAIN INME PYAAR KARTI HOON MAIN DAYA SE AUR VOH MUJHSE!!!

**Everyone was shell shocked hearing this specially daya he had never thought that purvi will develop love feelings for him he had never thought that she will reveal her feelings for him like this in bureau in front of her seniors and juniors and in front of a girl who is claiming that she is his wife...!!!**

**Purvi: **sunn liya tumne yeh rishta hai mera daya ke saath aur issi liye pure wishwas ke saath yeh keh rahi hoon main ke jhoot nahi jhoot tum bol rahi ho lekin tum bhi ek baat kaan khol kar sunlo mere jeete jee tum daya ka kuch nahi bigad sakti jab tak main zinda hoon tab tak main daya par unki dignity par unki self respect par aur inke present aur future par koi aanch nahi aane dungi un par aane wali har musibat ko har khatre ko mujh par se hokar guzarna hoga meri lash par se guzarna hoga samji tum!

Aur aap sab bhi sun lijiye apme se jin jin ko bhi is dhokebaz ladki par zara sa bhi yakeen hai unke kisi bhi terha ke sawaal ka jawab daya nahi denge voh kisi ko clarification nahi denge unhe apne aap ko sabit karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai samje aap sab!

**Aisha: **bohut galat kar rahi ho tum purvi mere pati ko mujhse chinna chahati ho yeh thik nahi hai main bhi shant nahi baithungi mujhe mera haak chahiye

**Purvi: **haak chahiye na tumhe toh thik hai agar tum chaho toh court ka darwaza khatkhata sakti ho hum bhi tumhari sachchai samne lakar tumhari asliyat duniya ko batane se piche nahi hatenge. Aur haan galti se bhi yeh bhool math jana ki main khadi hoon daya ke saath aur mere hote huve tum unka kuch nahi bigaad sakti. Court mein jaana chaho toh jao hum bhi tumhe jawab court mein hi denge! Chaliye yahan se daya...!!!

**And purvi holds daya's hand protectively and takes him out of the bureau. Everyone were just shocked to know about daya and purvi's love relationship as they have never thought something like this will ever happen between them! Abhijeet was shocked as well as happy for his friend cum brother, he had the most satisfied smile on his face, he was tension free happy because his friend cum brother have got such a nice life partner who not only believes him blindly but also loves and supports him.**

**Here daya and purvi were in the car, purvi was on driving seat and daya was on the other seat his head was resting on the seat his eyes were closed but some tears were again and again slipping out of his eyes corner. He was happy, shocked, surprised, sad, disturbed, hurt all together. There was a proper khichdi making session of feelings and emotions was going on in his mind and heart. Purvi had clearly sensed it but thought to talk to him as soon as they reach home...!!!**

**The End**

**So finally one more big chapter is done i really really hope you guys will like it(Fingers Crossed)...!!!**

**Yaar guys please give more reviews. Reviews from my fanmily ****give me more power to write good chapters and stories I am definitely expecting much more reviews from my previous chapter hope you guys will support me please do recommend my profile my stories to your friends it will be a great help a great support guys please help****. Even after writing 10 chapters of this story I have got all over 69 - 70 reviews only. The numbers of reviews are very less guys even after I am updating the chapters regularly I am not getting enough reviews its really heart breaking for me...!!!**

**Hope my you all (my Fanmily) will understand this and will support me...!!!**

**Thank you to all those who had reviewed on my previous chapter thanks a lot guys and thank you to the silent readers as well...!!!**

**Bye guys please STAY HOME STAY SAFE...!!! **


	12. Jeet liya dil tune!

**Hey guys here is the next chapter for you all I know this time I am little late really sorry about it...**

**Precap: Aisha was claiming to be Daya's wife she even showed their wedding pictures to acp sir and other officers but daya and abhijeet said that she is lying that marriage didn't happened and the pictures and all are fake**** but Aisha even showed the test report of the pictures which says that the pictures are not fake which brings some doubt in acp sir mind but daya and abhijeet are not ready to accept it. In front of everyone purvi asked daya what is the truth and he sweared keeping his hand on her head that Aisha is lying after that purvi with full trust in daya told everyone that she believe he is not lying and she even confessed her love for him and their relationship in front of everyone.**

**Abh aageh**

**Purvi and daya entered Daya's home he sat on the sofa bending down his face. Purvi poured fresh water in a glass and forward it to daya but he didn't looked at her so she sat down in front of him on her knees and holds his face but saw tears in his eyes which literally broken her heart and she hugged him as tight as possible he shaded some fresh tears being in his love's arms.**

**In cid bureau:**

**Aisha:** daya ko kisi aur se pyaar hogaya! Dekh liye apne acp sahab apke 3 3 officer zimmedar hai meri barbadi k. Ab samaj aaya kyun daya mujhe nahi apna rahe unhe toh yahan koi aur mil gayi hai aplog dekhiyega kuch time mein daya use bhi dhoka deke bhaag jayege yahan se

**Abhijeet(angrily): **bas bohut hua kab se tum daya ke bareh mein anaap shanaap bol rahi ho aur main chup chap sun raha hoon magar ab paani sir se uper Jaa chuka hai. Yeh photos yeh sabot sab jhoot hai samji tum

**Acp sir: **Abhijeet!

**Abhijeet: **areh sir jhoot bol rahi hai yeh ladki daya ki aur iski shaadi hui hi nahi hai, Aap bhi jaante hain ki daya itna bada kadam mujhe bataye bina nahi leh sakta

**Acp sir: **Abhijeet is bare mein badme Baat hogi. Aisha tum yahan kahan ruki ho?

**Aisha:** mere pass koi jagah nahi hai sir main yahan daya ke alawa aur kisi ko nahi jaanti

**Acp sir: **Thik hai. Ishita tum kuch din ke liye Aisha ko apne saath apne ghar per rakh sakti ho?

**Ishita: **Yes sir!

**Aisha: **lekin kyun sir inke saath kyun? Main mere apne ghar yani daya ke saath rehna chahti hoon main wife hoon daya ki

**Acp sir: **Dekho Aisha main samaj raha hoon lekin abhi tumhe ishita ke saath hi rehne hoga jab tak yeh Baat sabit nahi hojati ke tum sahi ho. Aur Haan yeh photos aur report yahin rehne doh hamein hamari tasalli ke liye isse check karana hai

**Aisha:** apko lagta hai ki main jhoot bol rahi hoon?

**Sachin:** Dekhiye aisha ji Baat samajne ki koshish kijiye hamein bhi toh hamare maan ki tasalli ke liye check karana hoga pls

**Aisha: **Thik hai aap logo ko jo test karana hai Kara lijiye. Kyun ki main jaanti hoon ki main sach keh rahi hoon

**Saying this she went from there followed by ishita. Acp sir ordered sachin to take the pictures and report to doctor salunkhe for testing. And asked abhijeet about what had happened between daya and aisha?**

**Sensing that there is no other way to prove Daya's innocence abhijeet decided to tell the truth to them.**

**Here purvi managed to calm daya down. She was sitting beside him holding his hand tight to make him feel that she is with him, he is not alone she believes him and she is with him always.**

**Daya: **Purvi main jo past tumhe batana chahata tha voh aisha se related hi hai shayad tumhare mann mein bhi bohut sawaal honge uska jawab mere ateet se jooda hai. Baat 2 saal pehle ki hai jab

**Purvi(cutting him between): **Daya main ne apse kaha na ki mujhe apke past se koi farak nahi padhta main aap par is duniya mein sabse zyada trust karti hoon aur hamesha karti rahungi apne keh diye aur main ne maan li mujhe yakeen hai ki aap sach bol rahe ho

**Daya(teary eyes): **Thank you purvi mujh par itna bharosa karne ke liye. lekin phir bhi aaj main apne maan se tumhe sab kuch bata dena chahata hoon tum pls sunogi?

**Purvi: **Thik hai daya aap boliye apko kya kehna hai?

**Daya: **Baat 2 saal pehle ki hai main aur abhijeet chennai Ek mission ke liye gaye wahan hamein aisha mili main aur voh dhire dhire kafi kareeb aane lage the aur dekhte hi dekhte pata nahi kab aur kaise mujhe Aisha se Pyaar hogaya. Lekin main darta tha confess karne se tab Abhijeet ne meri madat ki usne mujhe himmat di aur main ne aisha ko sab sach bata diya tab mujhe pata chala Aisha bhi mujhse pyaar karti thi hum dono me Ek saath zindagi beetane ka faisla kar liya. Hum dono bohut khush the humne faisla kiya ke jab hamara mission complete ho jayega tab main aisha ki family se Baat karunga uska hath manguga sab sahi chal raha tha hum dono bohut khush the. Dekhte hi dekhte time nikalne laga aur hum dono aur kareeb aagaye uske baad hamara mission bas complete hone hi wala tha tab kuch Aisa hua jisse agar main ne ussi din samajne ki koshish ki hoti toh shayad voh sab nahi hota

**_Flashback!_**

**It was the second last day of their mission aisha was sitting on the big swing which was present at their house terrace she was thinking something. When daya came there and saw her in deep thinking so he silently sat beside her without making any noise. After nearly 10 minutes aisha felt someone is there she towards left and saw daya staring at her with a cute smile. She smiled back and asked**

**Aisha: **daya tum kab aaye?

**Daya:** bas abhi 10 minutes pehle jab tum kisi ke khayalon mein khoi hui thi!

**Aisha: **kya daya tum bhi! Tumhare alawa main kiske khayalon mein khoungi?

**Daya: **areh yeh kya Baat hui jab main yahan hoon toh mere khayalon mein kyun khoti ho mujh mein hi kholo**(wink)**

**Aisha(blushing): **daya tum na bohut naughty hogaye jo

**Daya: **jokes apart aisha main subha se dekh raha hoon tum kuch khoi khoi si lagh rahi ho tension mein ya kisi gehri soch mein ho?

**Aisha****(little nervously): **nahi toh daya kya aap bhi na kuch bhi sochte ho aisa kuch nahi hai acha chaliye lunch ka time horaha hai

**Saying this she went from there. First daya thought something is wrong but he didn't thought much about it as he got busy in some mission related work****. Next day they left to attack the gangsters place, there a great and big shootout took place, the shootout was between all the gangsters, daya Abhijeet and a big police force. After firing hundreds of bullets and doing a tough hand to hand fight all the gangsters were lying on the floor with great injuries. Many gangsters were died and some officers of the police force also lost their life. But finally the 7 months long mission was completed they finally won. Daya was on cloud nine thinking now he will be able to ask for aisha's hand from her family. Finally he will start his family. Daya and abhijeet happily reached aisha's house but when they entered daya got the biggest shock of his life. Aisha's Engagement ceremony was going on, she was happily smiling when her eyes fell on daya and abhijeet standing at the entrance **

**Aisha:** aap dono! Thik hain?

**Abhijeet: **Haan hamein kya hona tha? Aur yahan ho kya raha hai?

**Aisha's father: **beta voh aap dono mission mein busy the isliye batane ka mauka nahi mila. Yeh gaurav hai uske pariwar ke saath aj aisha ko dekhne aaya tha. Yeh dono Ek dusre ko itne pasand aaye toh humne socha ke kyun na aj hi inki sagai karah de!

**Daya(shocked): **mu...muj...mujhe aaai... Aisha se Baat karni hai

**Gaurav(confused): **aisha se kya Baat karni hai apko?

**Aisha:** gaurav voh main is mission mein inki madad kar rahi thi isiliye kuch Baat karni hogi urgent! Papa main inke saath Baat kar ke aaon?

**Aisha's father: **Han Thik hai beta tumlog terrace pe jakar Baat karlo

**Daya abhijeet and aisha went on the terrace, abhijeet stayed out side and daya aisha went inside**

**Daya: **yeh sab kya horaha hai aisha tumhari sagai kisi aur ke saath kya hai yeh sab?

**Aisha:** I am sorry daya! Hamare bich jo bhi kuch tha main se khatam kar dena chahati hoon aur Ek nayi zindagi shuru karna chahati hoon

**Daya: **aur jis nayi zindagi ke sapne humne dekhete uska kya aisha? Tum Aisa kyun kar rahi ho? Tumhe pata tha na aj hamare mission ka last day tha uske baad main uncle se tumhara haath mange wala tha!

**Aisha: **voh toh tum tab mangte na daya jab Zinda wapis aa pateh! Main jaanti thi ki yeh mission kitna na khatarnak tha aur jab apne mujhe iske last part yani li gangsters ke place pe hamla karne wale the toh mujhe laga ki agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh mera kya hoga? Main jaanti thi ke aj ke hamle se bachna bohut mushkil tha isliye jab gaurav ka rishta aaya toh main ne haan keh di. Voh voh bohut paise wala hai daya voh mere sare sapne pure karega mera future bright hai uske saath

**Daya(hurt): **aur hamare pyaar ka kya aisha un wadon aur kasmon ka kya?

**Aisha: **be practical daya pyaar se insan ke sapne pure nahi ho sakte! Tumhare pyaar se kasmon aur wadon se mujhe daulat nahi milegi! Mera future Tumhare saath utna bright nahi hai jitna gaurav ke saath hai.

**Daya(deeply hurt): **matlab tumne paiso ke liye hamare pyaar ko bech diya!

**Aisha: **oh come on daya yeh sach hai ke mujhe tum bohut ache lagte ho main Tumhare saath khush rehti hoon lekin mere liye sirf itni khushi kafi nahi hai mujhe bohut khushiyan aur aaishon aaram chahiye jo mujhe sirf gaurav deh sakta hai tumhari yeh kuch hazar rupiyon ki naukri nahi. Please daya mujhe bhool jana aur apni life mein aage badh na. Bye and all the best for your life!

**She left from there to complete her engagement ceremony with gaurav leaving daya deeply hurt. He was so much hurt that even tears refused to come out of his eyes. He just sat down on his knees not able to believe his fate. Abhijeet who was listening everything standing outside was also hurt and angry on aisha. He just went to his brother and hugged him.**

**_Flashback Ends_**

**Daya was still having tears in his eyes he was actually crying thinking about his past. Purvi also got tears of pain and anger, pain because she was able to feel the situation daya had went through and anger because how can a girl be so selfish?**

**Purvi hugged him tightly. They both shaded some tears in each others arm.**

**Here in cid bureau abhijeet told the same story to acp and other cid office all we're having tears thinking about the pain daya must had went through**

**Abhijeet: **uske baad hum wapis aagaye sir. Ab aap hi bataiye itna sab kuch karne ke baad kya daya usse apnaye ga?

**Acp sir: **nahi apnayega abhijeet aur apna na bhi nahi chahiye lekin mujhe Ek Baat samaj nahi aarahi hai

**Freddy: **voh kya sir

**Acp sir: **yahi ki itna Sab kuch hojane ke baad itna sab kuch karne ke baad yeh aisha yahan kyun aayi voh bhi daya ki biwi ban kar? Aur photos iske piche ka chakkar kya hai yeh toh pata lagana padega!

**Abhijeet: **mayur Ek kaam karo ishita ko phone lagao aur usko kaho ki voh is aisha par nazar rakhe aur jab bhi mauka mile voh uske samaan ki talashi leve shayad koi sabot mil jaye!

**Mayur: **okay sir!

**Here at Daya's place**

**Both daya and purvi were sitting on the sofa. Purvi's head was resting on daya's chest.**

**Daya:** purvi kya tumhe sach mein mujhse koi sawal nahi puchne?

**Purvi: **bilkul nahi! Daya main ne aap se kaha na mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai main jaanti hoon ki aap sach bol rahe ho aur aap bilkul bhi chinta math kijiye ab hum dono milkar us aisha ka sach sabke samne layenge ok?

**Daya: **aj doobara tumne mera dil jeet liya purvi. Main bata bhi nahi sakta ki main kitna khush hoon tumhe paakar

**They smiled and hugged each other tightly and slept in each others arms peacefully...!!!**

**_After 1 week_**

**A house was fully decorated with flavors and lights. a big mandap was sat In the middle of the hall. All the cid officers we're present there dressed up nicely for the wedding. The pandit was reading the mantras. At the entrance of the hall a board beautifully decorated was present there which says DAYA WEDS AISHA...!!!**

**The End**

**Omg omg omg yeh kya ho raha hai? Daya is getting married to aisha! But how and why???****Haha to know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter.****Dear Guest: you requested me a loooooooooot to change the pair of this story you can see daya and purvi as brother and sister and you want me to change the male character but I am really sorry I can't do that I have already wrote more than half story so can't change the pair please try to understand and give your support**.

**Thank you soooooo much guys for reviewing my previous chapter. Hope you all will like this chapter and will review it.**

**Next update will be of my other on going story "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai?" I really hope wish and pray your guys will read the other story as well and will review it...**

**A big thanks to the silent readers as well thanks a looooot guys.**

**Guys I want to inform you all that my society have been sealed because there have 2 positive covid-19 cases reported. Municipality have sealed my society for 14 days please keep me and my family in your prayers and please pray to god for the safety of the whole world...!!!**

**Bye bye my Fanmily please please STAY HOME STAY SAFE love you all a loooooooot...!!! **


	13. Hogi pyaar ki jeet

**Hey fanmily i know you all wants to kill me main bohut late hoon i am really sorry about it. I won't give any fake excuses its just that the story was in my mind but i was not able to pen it down!**

**I know aisa kafi writers ke saath hota hoga i hope you all will understand and will forgive me. **

**Precap: daya told purvi and Abhijeet told acp and other cid members about daya and Aisha's past. Purvi trust daya and she strongly feels he can't do anything wrong. In last scene the whole hall was decorated cid team was there ready for a wedding, the board says DAYA WEDS AISH****A**

**Abh aageh**

**Cid team was standing in one corner helplessly**

**Abhijeet: **Yeh thik nahi horaha hai sir yeh shaadi thik nahi hai

**Sachin: **Sir mujhe toh lagta hai zarur daya sir kisi ke dabav mein aakar yeh faisla leh rahe hain!

**Freddy: **Haan sir daya sir jaan much ke aisa nahi kar sakte

**Acp sir: **Malum hai Freddy! Malum hai mujhe ki voh jaan much ke aisa nahi karega lekin voh bata bhi toh nahi raha hai na ki problem kya hai hum madad karte the na uski

**Pankaj: **Sir Kahin aisa toh nahi Aapne unpe bharosa nahi kiya isliye daya sir naraz hogaye?

**Abhijeet: **Kitne time se jaante ho tum daya ko Pankaj ab tak samaj nahi paye ki daya aisa nahi hai voh aise choti choti baaton pe bachchon ki terha naraz hokar baith jaye aisa ho hi nahi sakta!

**Acp sir: **Kash hum sab kuch kar pate pata nahi insab ke baad purvi ka kya haal hoga!

**Tarika: **Mujhe bhi yahi darr lagh raha hai sir, Kash voh yahan hoti toh aj yeh shaadi ho hi nahi rahi hoti lekin aise urgent mein dcp se ne purvi ko nasik bhej diye kaam ke silsile mein

**Acp sir: **Yeh chitrole kabhi nahi sudhre ga na headquarters se baat ki na bureau aake inform kiya bas purvi ko msg kar diya ki jaana hai urgently

**Ishita: **Haan sir aur itefaq ki baat toh yeh hai ki jis din Aisha aayi ussi ke agle din purvi ma'am ko jaana pada jab voh gayi thik uske 1 din baad daya sir bhi kitne pareshan hogaye the!

**Sooraj: **Ishita agar sir itne hi pareshan the toh purvi ke jaane ke 5 din baad hi apni shaadi kyun announce kar diye aur announcement ke dusre hi din shaadi! Agar aisha se pyaar nahi karte the toh shaadi kyun kar rahe hain Itni jaldi? Yeh baat kuch hazam nahi hui!

**Acp sir(angry): **agar hazam nahi hui toh jakar hazmola khaalo yahan khade reh kar aag lagane ki koshish math karo!

**Just than Abhijeet's phone started ringing he saw his phone and secretly showed it to acp sir**

**Acp sir: **mujhe kuch kaam yaad aagaya hai Abhijeet Freddy Ishita chalo mere saath baki sab yahin ruko humlog tohri derr mein aate hain!

**Saying this they went out, outside the house Abhijeet called someone and in 5 minutes a yellow colored car arrived they sat inside the car and drove.**

**_After sometime_**

**The wedding ceremony had started daya was sitting in the pandap wearing a red hard material sherwani. pandit ji asked to get the bride, daya looked at tarika she reluctantly went upstairs with divya to get Aisha, the bride aisha came down she was wearing a pink colored lehanga with dark pink dupatta coming near the mandap she covered her face** **with ghoonghat. The marriage rituals started pandit ji was reciting some mantras when the lights turned off and in a couple of seconds the lights came back, everyone noticed something different but didn't know what. Daya was just sitting and staring the agni. Pandit ji asked them to stand up for warmala and after that they took pheres around the pavitra agni after that pandit asked daya to fill sindoor in her mang, for a minute daya stared at the sindoor tears formed in his eyes but he composed himself and took the sindoor he was about to fill it in the bride's mang when someone shouted**

**Voice: **Ruk jaooooo

**Everyone turd and saw AISHA standing with shocked as well as angry expressions**

**Aisha(shouted): **Kya horaha hai yeh sab main yahan hoon aur kisne... kisne mujhe behosh kiya?

**Tarika: **tumhe! Behosh! Dimaag kharab hai kya tumhara?

**Aisha: **Zyada smart bane ki koshish math karo tum sab, main ache se jaanti hoon ki tum log koi game khel rahe ho meri aur daya ki shaadi rukwa na chahate ho

**Girl in ghunghat: **Sahi samaji ho tum! Tum dono ki shaadi nahi hone wali!

**Aisha(angry): **Who the hell are you?

**The girl pulled up her ghunghat to reveal her face. Everyone were shocked to see PURVI** **She was wearing a bridal lehanga with only bangles in hand and no other jewellery she was wearing. ****left side of her head was bleeding, a cut at the corner of her lips was there blood was present there also, her eyes were red duo to crying a loooot, But even after so much fear, tiredness, injuries her face was full of anger! **

**Aisha(shocked like hell): TUM!**

**Purvi: **Haan main! Kya laga tumhe mere hote huve tum daya se shaadi kar logi aur main kuch nahi kar paungi?

**Daya(teary): **Purvi tum... Tum... thik ho toh na? ... **And he hugged her tight... She too hugged him back and they silently cried a little**

**Daya: **I am sorry purvi main yeh nahi karna chahata tha magar

**Purvi: **Mujhe sab kuch samaj mein aagaya tha daya apko sorry kehne ki koi zarurat nahi hai mujhe pata hai apki koi galti nahi hai isme

**Salunkhe: **Areh yeh sab kya horaha hai? Mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaraha

**Tarika: **kisi ko bhi kuch nahi samaj mein aaraha hai tum log pls clearly bologe ki baat kya hai hua kya hai akhir?

**Hum batate hain! - Said abhijeet while entering inside with acp sir Freddy and ishita**

**Abhijeet: **Yeh aisha madam jitni dikhti aur aur dikhati hai na utni bholi hai nahi yeh!

**Tarika: **Kya matlab abhijeet please saaf saaf batao!

**Abhijeet: **Matlab yeh Tarikaji ki aisha ne purvi ko kidnap kiya tha aur daya ko blackmail kar rahi thi taki voh usse shaadi karle purvi ki jaan bachane ke liye!

**Everyone was shocked Angry hearing Aisha's truth**

**Aisha:** Haan haan kiya Maine yeh lekin tum logo ko pata kaise chala ki yeh purvi kidnap hui hai? Yeh baat toh sirf daya ko pata thi aur jahan tak main usse jaanti hoon voh purvi ki jaan kabhi khatre mein nahi dalega!

**Acp sir: **Sahi kaha tumne daya ne bilkul Wahi kiya nahi bataya hamein kuch bhi bas purvi ko bachane ke liye tum jaisi insaan se shaadi karne ke liye tayar hogaya!

**Aisha: **toh phir tum logo ko pata kaise chala ki Maine purvi ko kidnap kiya hai aur kar ke kahan rakha hai? Main ne toh iska bohut acha intezam kiya tha!

**Abhijeet: **Sahi kaha tumne acha khasa intezam kiya tha tumne purvi ko marne ka! Lekin afsos tum apne mansoobon mein kamyab nahi ho payi purvi ne khud hamein bataya ki voh kahan hai!

**Aisha(disbelief): **Lekin kaise how is this possible how?

**Abhijeet: **Toh hua yun jab hum yahan aaye aur soch rahe the ki yeh shaadi kyun horahi hai tab mera phone ring hua voh kisi ka call nahi tha emergency alert tha jo purvi ne bheja tha!

**_Flashback_**

**When the officers were discussing about the marriage abhijeet's phone ranged he took out his phone and was shocked to see purvi's name flashing on the screen he secretly showed it to acp sir and acp sir ordered abhijeet Freddy and ishita to come with him and instructed other officer to stay back at the wedding venue**. **They came out of the house and Freddy asked**

**Freddy: **Kya hua sir hum aise achanak bahar kyun aagaye

**Acp sir: **Freddy abhijeet ke phone pe purvi ne emergency signal bheja hai voh kisi khatre mein hai!

**Ishita: **Kya! toh sir hum purvi ma'am tak kaise pohchenge?

**Abhijeet: **issi signal se jo purvi ne bheja hai ussi se hum usse track kar lenge!

**Note: guys they have actually showed a signal like this which purvi ma'am had shared to abhijeet when she was in danger in EPISODE 1380, they were in a guest house while searching for clue someone attacked her and locked her inside a room's bed, she some how managed to send emergency signal to abhijeet sir by using a very small white and blue device kind of a thing. You can see the episode on YouTube).**

**they reached at a house nearby by tracking purvi's signal location they saw that the house was empty, while tracking her they went inside a room and realised the signal was coming from inside the bed present there! They opened it and found purvi lying inside unconscious, they brought her out and sprinkled some water on her face she got back her consciousness and the first word/name came out from her mouth was DAYA!**

**Purvi(teary eyed and trembling voice): **Si...sir Da...Day... Daya kaha...kahan Haii?

**Abhijeet: **Purvi... Purvi daya shaadi kar raha hai aisha se!

**Purvi(shocked): **KYA!!!!!

**Freddy:** Purvi hum sab ne daya sir ko samjane ki bohut koshish kiye lekin voh nahi sune tum pls unhe galat mat

**Purvi: **Fred...Freddy sir I know daya... Daya apni marzi se yeh nahi kar rahe zaroor aisha ne unhe blackmail kiya hoga daya mujhe kabhi dho... Dhoka nahi deh sakte I... I trust him!... Ac.. Acp sir plea... Please muj... Mujhe daya ke pass leh... Leh jaiye... Pls

**Acp sir: **haan purvi chalo jaldi isse pehle derr hojaye hamein wahan pohuch na hoga

**They reached the wedding venue but they saw 7 8 mens we're standing near the main entrance with guns (the goons didn't saw them)**

**Abhijeet:** sir yeh toh bohut sare log hain inse ladne mein time lagega daya ki shaadi shuru hone wali hai!

**Acp sir: **ek kaam karte hai piche ke raste se ishita tum purvi ko lekar jao tab tak main abhijeet aur Freddy in gundo ko sambhalte hain

**_Flashback ends_**

**Ishita: **aur plan ke hisab se main purvi ma'am ko piche ke raste se uper wale room mein lekar aayi unhone dress change kiye tab tak abhijeet sir freddy sir aur acp sir tumhare un bhade ke gundo ko dhool chata kar aagaye aur phir main ne abhijeet sir ko signal diya

**Abhijeet: **Ishita ka signal milte hi main ne lights of kardi!

**Freddy: **light off hote hi main ne tumhe chloroform sungha kar behosh kiya aur uper wale room mein lock kar diya

**Acp sir: **aur phir tumhari jagah leli Purvi ne. Gadhbad toh sirf yeh hui ki Freddy chloroform ki mattra samaj nahi paya aur tumhe hosh aagaya!

**Purvi went near aisha and slapped her hard duo to which she fell down on the floor.**

**Purvi(angrily shouted): **Kyun kiya tumne Aisa? Pehle tumne khud daya ko dhoka diya unke pyaar ko thukra diya aur ab jab daya jab daya apni zindagi ek naye sire se shuru karna chahate hain toh ab tumse yeh bhi bardasht nahi hua! Jawab do kyun kiya tumne Aisa??

**The End**

**So how was the chapter fanmily?**

**I hope wish and pray you guys would like this(fingered crossed)...**

**Thank you so so sooook much for reviewing my previous chapter i love you guys very very much.**

**A big thanks to the silent readers as well.**

**Please forgive me if there are any mistakes or confusing in this chapter and do let me know about it...!!!**

**Fanmily I am thinking to write the other chapter little bold i mean in next chapter daya and purvi will get married so i was thinking to write about their first night in little details do you guys want it? Do let ne know in your reviews**

**in 1 or 2 days i will upload the next chapter of "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai" till than bye bye guys love you all please do STAY HOME STAY SAFE!!!! **


	14. Mitwa!

**Hey Fanmily here is the next chapter do read and review and if there are any mistakes please forgive me and let me know in your reviews. Extremely sorry for the delay...!!!**

**Precap: Daya and aisha were getting married. According to the team's knowledge Purvi was out for some urgent work given by DCP chitrole but in real she has been kidnapped by aisha. She somehow sended** **emergency signal to Abhijeet and Abhijeet signalled acp about it. Acp sir along with Abhijeet ****freddy and Ishita went to save purvi and they successfully saved her and bringed her at the wedding location. They somehow swiped the bride and purvi took aisha's place but aisha got conscious and she came to the mandap and shouted to stop the wedding. She was shocked to see purvi alive and getting married to daya instead of her! Purvi Abhijeet acp freddy and ishita told aisha and other officers about how they saved purvi and bringed aisha's reality out! ****Purvi slapped aisha hard and asked the reason for framing daya...!!!**

**_Abh aageh_**

**Aisha(shouted): **kyun ki main galat thi bohut badi bewakoof thi jo daya aur uske pyaar ko thukra diya main ne paiso ke liye! Meri shaadi ke 1 saal baad tak sab kuch thik tha main bohut achi zindagi jee rahi thi bohut paisa tha mera pass maharanion ki terha apni zindagi beeta rahi thi main, us shaadi mein bohut sukoon bhari zindagi thi bohut paise the lekin... Lekin pyaar nahi tha! Humdono ke bich mein sexual relationship toh tha lekin pyaar nahi tha shaadi ke 1 saal hone ke baad bhi hamein ek dusre se pyaar nahi hua lekin hamein problem nahi thi is baat se kyun ki usse apni sexual needs pura karne ke liye ek wife mil gayi thi aur mujhe apne sapne pure karne ke liye ek lavish life jeene ke liye ek bohut hi ameer husband mil gaya tha. lekin phir ek din mere husband ko business mein bohut bada loss hua uski life ka sab se bada project doob gaya us project ke liye mere husband ne market se 100 crore ki loan li thi, project doob ne ke baad usse loan chukane ke liye apna sab kuch bechna pada! Humlog raste per aagaye. Main ne bohut koshish ki adjust karne ki lekin itni garibi toh main ne kabhi apne papa ke ghar mein bhi nahi dekhi thi. Tab mujhe realise hua ki main ne kitni badi galti kardi daya ko dhoka de kar! Issi liye maine apne husband ko divorce de diya aur daya ko dhoondte dhoondte mumbai aagayi mujhe pata tha ki daya cid officer hai issi liye main har kadam bohut zyada soch samaj kar rakh rahi thi.

**Abhijeet: **daya ko phasane ki koshish kyun ki tumne? Tum directly bhi aakar usse baat kar sakti thi!

**Aisha: **haan kar sakti thi lekin himmat nahi ho rahi thi meri! Janti thi main ki daya bohut naraz hoga mujhse shayad nafrat karne laga hoga isliye main ne ek detective here kiya aur usse daya ke piche laga diya aur usne mujhe bataya ki in 2 saal mein daya badal gaya hai voh ab purvi se pyaar karne laga hai uske saath relationship mein hai. Mujhe bohut gussa aaya maan toh kiya ki main is purvi ko mar doon lekin lekin phir main ne apne aap ko control kiya aur socha ki ungli tedhi kar ke ghee nikalna padega isliye main ne daya ki shakal ka ek mask banwaya jo bilkul original face jaisa dikhta tha aur bohut dhoond ne ke baad mujhe ek Aisa aadmi mila jo height body weight style sab mein daya ke jaisa tha isliye main ne usse paisa ka lalaj diya aur usko daya ka mask pehna kar shaadi wale photos click kar waye kyun ki main jaanti thi agar photoshop ki madad lungi toh test ke zariye aasani se pakdi jaungi isliye mujhe original photos hi chahiye the!

**Pankaj: **Agar tumhare pass photos original the toh voh repots and all lane ki kya zarurat thi?

**Aisha: **Main Janti thi original photos dekhne ke baad bhi aap log usse test karaoge aur main zyada time nahi bigadna chahati thi isliye main ne khud hi un photos ki test reports nikal wali

**Abhijeet:** Itni badi planning ki tumne daya ko fasane ke liye lekin kya mila kuch bhi nahi ulta moo ke baal gir gayi tum

**Aisha: **Main nahi girti agar tum log aur specially yeh purvi bich mein nahi aati toh! Meri soch ke hisab se agar purvi nahi hoti toh main aur daya aj saath hote khush hote

**Daya(angrily): **Galat! Galat kaha tumne aisha! Agar purvi nahi bhi hoti toh bhi main tumhe kabhi apni life mein accept nahi karta. Areh tum jaisi ladki kisi ke bhi pyaar ke layak nahi hai! Pyaar ko paise ke saath toola hai tumne.

**Aisha(comes near him and holds his hand): **Daya please please aisa math bolo main manti hoon mujhse galti hogai lekin tum toh mujhse pyaar karte the na main tumhara pehla pyaar hoon daya you can't forget me like this! Please please mujhe ek mauka dedo tum mere saath bohut khush rahoge itna jitna tum is purvi ya kisi bhi aur ladki ke saath nahi reh sakte. main tumhe hamesh...

**Her sentence was left incomplete because purvi pulled her away from daya gave her a tight slap duo to which she fell down on the floor!**

**Purvi(angrily): **Kya kaha tumne! Tum khush rakhogi daya ko tum! huh, is galat fehmi mein jee kaise sakti ho tum? Tumne daya ke sache pyaar ko thukraya hai is duniya ki sabse badh kismat Ladki ho tum! Tumhari jaisi Ladki ka kuch nahi ho sakta itni selfish kaise ho sakta hai koi insaan jo logo ke pyaar ko paiso ke liye thukrade unka dil todh de! Sach me aisha main ne tumhare jaisi matlabi ghamandi aur bewakoof ladki aaj tak nahi dekhi!

**Now aisha's anger was on peak hearing purvi's taunts and all. With lots of anger she got up**

**Aisha(angrily shouting and raised her hand to slap purvi):** You slapped me! How dare you..

**Saying this she angrily raised her hand to slap purvi but daya holded her hand on time his grip on her hand was tight very tight!**

**Daya(in warning tone): **Purvi ko hath lagane ke bare mein sochna bhi math!

**Aisha: **Ahhh daya mera hath chhodo! Mera hath chhodo daya mujhe dard ho raha hai!

**Daya(hurtfully): **Dard? Like really? **(Leaves her hand with a jerk)** Tumhe pata bhi hai aisha ki dard hota kya hai? Tumhe kaise pata hoga ki dard kisko kehte hain jisne hamesha paiso ko sabse zyada ahmiyat di ho voh kya jaane dard kya hota hai pyaar kya hota hai!

**Purvi: **dard toh voh hota hai aisha jo aj tak! Aj tak daya ki aankho mein unke dil mein mohjood hai tumhari wajah se, voh aj bhi tumhara diya hua dhoka bhool nahi paye hain aisha! Us din! Us din pehli baar, pehli baar main ne daya ki aankho itne aansoo dekhe sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se! Voh apni life khushi shuru karna chahate the lekin tum bich mein aagayi, hum sab chahe jitna bhi jo bhi kehle sachchi toh yahi hai ki tum daya ka pehla pyaar ho aur pehla pyaar bhulay nahi bhulta, voh jab bhi aaye dard aur aansoo dekar hi rehta hai!

**Aisha: **Pata hai mujhe! I know ki main daya ka pehla pyaar hoon lekin main bhi toh ek insaan hoon hogai mujhse galti nahi samaj pai main tabhi daya ko uske pyaar ko! Lekin ab ab mujhe ehsaas hai is baat ka aur main samaj gayi hoon ki main daya se kitna pyaar karti hoon!

**Daya: **Nahi aisha tum koi mujhse pyaar nahi karti! Mujhse toh kya tum kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakti kyun ki tumhe toh pata hi nahi hai ki pyaar hota kya hai! Janna chahati ho ki sachcha pyaar kise kehte hain? Toh ise dekho **(pointing towards purvi) **yeh ise kehte hain sachcha pyaar itna kuch hone ke baad bhi purvi ne aj tak mujhpe kabhi shaak nahi kiya hamesha mera saath diya kabhi koi sawal nahi kiya! Main khud ise apna past batana chahata tha lekin isne toh sunne tak se inkar kar diya kehne lagi ki jo hogaya usse badla toh nahi jaa sakta toh uske bare mein baat bhi kyun karni hai mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai daya main apse pyaar karti hoon apke aaj ko dekh rahi hoon aur apke saath apne aane wale Kal ko apke ateet mein kya hua isse mujhe koi farak nahi padhta! Ise kehte hai sachcha pyaar aisha! Agar tum mujhse sach mein pyaar karti toh is terha mere aur purvi ke bich nahi aati hamein alag karne ki koshish nahi karti, meri purvi ko jaan se Marne ki koshish nahi karti! Mujhe aur purvi ko ek hone deti tum...!!!

**Aisha: **Maanti hoon sab Maanti hoon daya main ne ki hoon yeh sab galtiyan lekin mujhe samaj ne ki koshish karo daya main sir tumhe paa na chahati thi

**Daya: **Paana nahi hasil karna chahati thi tum mujhe! Agar sach mein Paana chahati toh koshish karti mere pyaar ko mere wishwas ko jeetne ki koshish karti, lekin jo tumne kiya usse paana nahi hasil karna kehte hain!

**Salunkhe: **Daya yeh sab hua kaise tha? Kab shuru hua aur tumne bataya kyun nahi hamein?

**Daya: **Sir jis din Aisha bureau aakar gayi uske agle hi din Aisha ne purvi ko kidnap kar liya aur mujhe purvi ke phone se msg kar ke milne ke liye bulaya, main jab gaya yeh soch kar ki purvi se milne jaa raha hoon vahan pohuch ke pata Chala Aisha ne yeh sab plan kiya hai. Main ne bohut samjaya usse lekin voh nahi maani main ne apne end se purvi ko dhoond ne ki koshish bhi ki lekin voh nahi mili kafi din Aise hi nikal gaye! Aisha har roz mujhe purvi ki ek new photo bhejti jisme har roz se zyada voh kamzor lagti main ne bohut koshish kiya lekin sab koshish nakam rahi main aap logo ko bhi batana chahata tha lekin Aisha har waqt mujh par nazar rakhe huve thi main koi risk nahi Lena chahata hai purvi ki life ke saath isliye jab meri sari koshish naa kaam rahi toh main ne Aisha ki shart manne ka faisla kar liya! Aisha ki shart thi ki main usse shaadi karu aur voh purvi ki jaan baksh degi!

**Tarika:** Yeh tumne bilkul thik nahi kiya Aisha ladki ke naam pe kalank ho tum!

**Ishita: **Yakeen nahi hota Aisha ki koi ladki itna kaise gir sakti hai!

**Daya: **isse samjane ka koi faida nahi hai! Aisha tum aj mujhse shaadi karna chahti thi na toh thik hai aj shaadi hogi zarur hogi lekin tumhari aur meri nahi meri aur purvi ki!

**Purvi looked at him shocked he went near her and holds her hand and said**

**Daya:** Purvi I know hum ne abhi tak shaadi ki planning and all nahi kiye the I know tumhare bhi kafi sapne honge hamari shaadi ko lekar lekin aj... Main kaise samjau tumhe purvi

**Daya was not able to give words to what he was feeling, but his purvi understands him so well so she just kept her finger on his lips and said**

**Purvi:** Aj main apse kuch puchna chahti hoon daya puch sakti hoon?

**Daya(confused): **Haan

**Purvi:** Daya aap jante hain ki main apse bohut pyaar karti hoon lekin aj in sab ke samne main doobara apse kehna chahati hoon daya ki I Love You... I Love You a lot aur yeh puchna chahti hoon ki **(she sits down on her knees in front of him and forwards her hand to him and said) **WILL YOU MARRY ME? AJ YAHAN ABHI ISSI WAQT! WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO GROW OLD WITH YOU AND WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**Daya was so shocked surprised and happy that tears actually started coming out of his eyes. Everyone else were super surprised to see how easily in front of everyone purvi just kneeled down and proposed daya for marriage! Daya got so emotional that he didn't utter a word he just nodded his head in yes holded her hand and pulled her in a warm loving hug shedding tears on her shoulder!**

**Everyone clapped hard for the love birds bringing them back to reality. They came out of the hug and smiled widely seeing their team mates their so happy for them.**

**Aisha: **Nahi daya tum aisa nahi kar sakte please mujhe ek mauka do please

**Daya: **Bohut derr ho chuki Aisha aj tak main tumhe apne pehle pyaar ke naam se yaad kiya karta tha par ab jo tumne kiya hai uske baad toh main tumhe kabhi yaad hi nahi karna chahata tum mere liye ab Sirf ek bura ateet ho ek aisa ateet jisse apne jiwan se nikal phenka chahata hoon main!

**Abhijeet: **Bas karo yaar daya ab Aise logo pe apna waqt aur shabd Barbad math karo! Areh bhai itne pyare way mein purvi ne tumhe shaadi ke liye propose kiya hai, pandit ji bhi yahan hai, mahurat bhi hai toh chalo shaadi ki rasme shuru karo

**They all agree and starts the preparations. As the time was less purvi sat down in the same attire she was wearing without any jewelries but still she was looking world's most beautiful bride because the glow of love was clearly visible on her face!**

**Aisha tried to leave from there but she was caught by Tarika and Ishita they took her inside a bedroom and tied her with a chair!**

**Tarika: **Ab tum yahan aaram karo aur hum daya aur purvi ki shaadi enjoy karte hain

**Ishita: **Haan Dr.Tarika uske baad hamein in madam ki ache se khatir daari bhi toh karni hai after all ek cid officer ko kidnap karne aur usse jaan se Marne ki koshish karne ka ilzaam jo hai ispe!

**Tarika: **haan aur uske saath saath ek cid officer ko frame karne ki usse badnaam karne ki koshish karne ke charges bhi lagege is par, tum toh ab lambi gai Aisha! Chalo ishita bahar chalte hain

**They went out leaving aisha angry as well as scared. in the hall durvi's wedding ceremony was going on. first they exchanged the garlands after that the took 7 rounds across the agni with each round they made a promise to each other after 7 rounds and 7 promises they again sat down in the mandap after that daya tied a mangalsutra across purvi's neck she looked at him lovingly with tears in her eyes than he filled a pinch of sindoor in her maang with this purvi closed her eyes and tears fell down which were dancing in her eyes till now! Now they were officially together as Husband and Wife! They took blessings of acp sir and salunkhe sir, and other officers congratulated them happily. Just after that purvi's head started spinning and she was about to fall but Tarika and Ishita holds her on time as they we're standing behind her (Yaar every time hero hi kyun heroine ko sambhalega kabhi kabhi friends ko bhi mauka milna chahiye na - WINK;-)**

**Daya(worriedly): **Purvi kya hua tum thik toh ho?

**Purvi(trying to act fine): **Haan daya main thik hoon don't worry

**Abhijeet: **Kya thik ho purvi tum! Itne din tum us Aisha ki kaid mein thi weakness toh aayegi hi na! We are sorry purvi hum samaj hi nahi paye ki tum dcp sir ke orders per kahin nahi gayi thi unhone koi order hi nahi diya tha tumhe!

**Purvi: **Please Abhijeet sir app log guilty feel math kijiye isme aap sab ki koi galti nahi hai! Aap logo ko kaise pata chalta us Aisha ne apne aadmiyon ke zariye dcp sir ke cell phone ko hack kar ke acp sir ko msg jo kar diya tha ki voh mujhe kuch kaam se urgently bahar bhej rahe hain!

**Acp sir: **Purvi beta ap tum zyada bolo math tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai. Daya tum purvi ko lekar ghar jao aur tum dono aaram karo aur haan kal bhi bureau aane ki zarurat nahi hai samje apna khayal rakhna:-)

**Abhijeet(whispering in daya's ear): **Acp sir ki baat ko zyada seriously math lena daya vaise bhi aaj RAAT ko tum dono ki thakan toh utar hi jayegi;-)**wink**

**Unfortunately along with daya purvi also heard Abhijeet's comment and blushed like hell.**

**Abhijeet: **Areh ishita voh Aisha madam ko bhi lelo saath mein Zara unki bhi tohri khatir daari ki jaye

**They ****all went from there. Durvi went directly to daya's house which was now officially DURVI's House!**

**The End**

**So done with this chapter hope you all liked it... Please please forgive me if there are any mistakes or I missed something.!**

**Please do read and review.**

**Thank you so so sooooooooooo much for reviewing the previous chapter love you all a loooooot guys...!!!**

**A big thanks to the silent readers as well****!!!**

**Bye guys next update will be of my other ongoing story "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai". Till than please take care of yourself your family and your loved ones! STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE GUYS love you all...!!!**


	15. A night to remember!

**Hey Fanmily,**

**Hope you all are doing great!****Here is the next chapter of this story for you all! Hope you all will like it (Crosse the Fingers).**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Guys I am trying to write this chapter bold for you all as this story have been very serious and with not much romance. Hope you guys will like it.!**

**Precap: Aisha revealed her whole plan and the reason behind coming back into daya's life. Purvi infront of everyone kneeled down infront of daya and proposed him for marriage. Durvi got married with everyone's blessings and best wishes! Cid team arrested aisha and durvi left for their house...!!!**

**_Abh aageh_**

**Durvi entered their house. The house was looking as if now one have had stayed in this house from past few days. Yes daya used to come there but only at night that to for few hours he didn't even had food there! All his days he spended in searching purvi. There was a different feeling tonight because it was their FIRST NIGHT but they didn't knew how things are going to happen because the way their marriage took place was quite disturbing. Soon daya's eyes fell on her face he saw the blood at her head and near her lips so he asked her to go up.!**

**Daya: **purvi tum uper room mein jaao main aata hoon abhi 5 minutes mein

**Purvi nodded and went inside his ooopppsss sorry THEIR room ;-) and sat on the couch thinking the situations and danger they have gone through in past few days. Soon daya entered inside the room holding a big tray. On the tray there was a small bowl of cotton, a bowl of cold water and first aid box. He came and sat beside her, he took a piece of cotton dipped it in cold water and bringed it near her head and started cleaning the blood. purvi was shivering a little bit duo to the cold water but she was not showing it. He cleaned the blood after that he dipped another piece on cotton in dettol and touched it on her head, duo to the pain a small _ouch_ skipped from her mouth which he heard easily so he came more close to her and started to blow air from his mouth while dressing her wounds. Once her head was done he got another cotton piece of dettol and pressed it lightly near her lips, she instantly parted her lips as it was little painful for her so he bringed his lips near hers and blowed hot air which literally gave shivers to her. She opened her eyes and saw him so close to her. She was lost in his big black eyes seeing this he thought it was a good chance, grabbing the chance he quickly completed the dressing session and got back a little bringing her out from her world.** **Purvi tried to got up but again fell down on sofa with a thud holding her right waist tightly**

**Daya(worriedly): **Purvi... Purvi kya hua? Tum thik toh ho?

**Purvi(in little pain): **Kuch... Kuch nahi daya main thik hoon

**Daya: **Kuch thik nahi ho tum saaf saaf dikh raha hai ki tumhe dard ho raha hai Kahin! Bolo kahan dukh raha hai?

**Purvi: **Kahin nahi daya main ne kaha na main thik hoon. Main manage kar lungi

**Daya: **Purvi pls zid math karo aur bat.. **(He saw her hand holding her right waist area tightly) **purvi tumhe wahan **(pointing towards her waist) **bhi laga hai?

**Purvi(looks down): **voh main manage kar lungi!

**Daya: **Purvi I know ki tum manage kar logi tum kar sakti ho. Lekin purvi tumhe yeh sareh ghav meri wajah se mile hain aur isliye in par malham lagane ka farz aur hakk mera hai! Please purvi.

**Purvi(feeling nervous):** Thi...thik... Thik hai da...daya

**And she moves her hand aside. Daya was there was a cut on her waist, first he wanted to see if it is deep or not! So he got up holded her shoulders and made her lay down on the sofa, he sits on his knees facing her waist. He from his mobile touch first started checking her wounds, she was feeling nervous seeing him so close to her waist but he was busy in his work, he checked properly and took a sign of relief as the wound was not deep at all. He again dipped a cotton in cold water and cleaned the are near her wound. After that he got the dettol dipped cotton and touched it really lightly on her wound but as the pain was a lot she literally jumped a little in pain and tried to get up**

**Purvi(in pain):** Nahi daya yeh bohut dukh raha hai jal bhi raha hai aap sirf cream laga dijiye thik rahega

**Daya:** Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho purvi u know na ki dettol lagana kitna zaruri hota hai! Please meri baat maano late jao aur mujhe dressing karne do tumhe dard nahi hoga main hoon na pls

**She reluctantly again layed down on sofa and holded his sherwani tight with one hand. He saw the pain and nervousness on her face and her tightly closed eyes were clearly showing that she was scared too, he thought its important to divert her mind or else she won't be able to bear the pain of dressing so he started touching her body, he started with touching her left waist and squised her waist lightly. With this sudden attack she quickly open her eyes and looked at him! He smiled at her seductively which passes a good amount of current in through her body which was gone well noticed by daya. He winked at her and started touching her neck than her thigh and squised it as well. Purvi closed her eyes duo to shyness. After that he touched her belly and packed a kiss on it and she moaned softly. He was easily able to feel her shivering but it was important. After that he touched her boobs (without removing the clothes) and squised it a little with this one little loud moan skipped her mouth. He kept touching the different parts of her body and when she was busy moaning duo to his touches he quickly did her waist dressing, till now she was shivering like hell tears were rolling down from her tightly clossed eyes. Daya got up and sat beside her and pulled her in a tight hug. They were hugging each other so tight as if they will never break this hug, even air couldn't pass between them. While hugging her he was continuously moving his hand on her back to calm her down while she just holded his sherwani tightly. After nearly 15 minutes they came out of the hug and daya saw she was still in tears and was still looking restless so he cupped her face in his palms and kissed her forehead then eyes then nose then both cheeks and he even soaked her tears and than finally their lips met! At first only he was kissing her but after a couple of seconds she to started responding back! Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths after kissing for at least 15 to 20** **Minutes they broke because of the need of air. Both again hugged each other and now daya started kissing her neck and shoulder, while pecking some hot and wet kisses he slowly dropped of her dupatta from her shoulder and slowly pulled her blouse dori. She hugged him more tightly duo to shyness because she knew what was coming next! Then he unhooked her blouse and removed it from her shoulder while kissing every inch of her skin. Her face was tomato red, the pleasure of love took over the pain of her wounds! He picked her up in his arms and layed her down on bed, she turned and now her back was facing him. He kissed every inch of her back earning a moan with each kiss. Now it was her turn! She pushed him backwards and started to open his sherwani buttons. While opening each button she was pecking a kiss, he closed his eyes feeling the soft touch of her lips. Once the buttons were done she attacked his neck and kissed every inch of it, while he was busy enjoying her touch she bites his neck hard giving a deep dark red love bite and earning a moan from him. He looked at her with shocked eyes and said**

**Daya(breathing heavily):** Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum waar karna bhi janti ho!

**Purvi(smirked):** Sherni sirf dahadti nahi waar bhi karti hai!

**And she again gave a deep dark love bite just inches away from the previous one. She started kissing his chest and gave many love bites there. Now daya was not able to control himself so he turned her coming over her and kissed her lips hard completely forgot her small lip injury, she to responded back with same passion. He than attacked her neck and did the same things to her she moaned out load this time. He than completely removed his sherwani as well as her upper body clothes now both we're half nude! He kissed every inch of her neck, chest, waist, and belly she moaned out load uncountable times which was a big turn on for him! He than removed all her as well as his clothes, now both were completely nude! He lovingly kissed her whole body and she to touched every inch of him. They both were kissing and touching each other and cuddling in each others arms, after nearly half an hour they were completely on so he came in between her legs and looked deep in her beautiful eyes. He pushed himself a little inside her but she screamed in pain and held his arm tightly, he stopped at that position kissed her lips and face and pressed her boobs to lower down the pain and he again started kissing her lovingly after around 10 minutes when she was feeling ok he kissed her hard on her lips their tongues started to explore each others mouth again! when she was completely busy in that passionate kiss he quickly pushed himself more inside her breaking the boundaries, the pain was a lot she opened her eyes wide and tried to push him but he didn't let her do that and deepen their kiss. Tears were rolling down from her eyes she can't even scream because her lips were completely sealed by his! Duo to pain she digged her nails in his bare shoulders giving him a pleasurable pain! Soon he started moving in and out of her, after sometime she was getting calm as her pain was taking a form of pleasure! Now she to started to match his passion, her hand were roaming in his hair pulling them slowly, and than her hand roamed on his bare back pulling him more more close to her they were kissing each others neck and chest while giving more marks of their love! When he knew that now he will cum anytime he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were still wet some fresh tears were still present showing the pain she felt, his eyes filled ****with tears seeing it. Purvi saw that and immediately sealed his lips with hers and gave a deep loving kiss, during this they both reached their climax and hugged each other tightly in that position! After sometime he detached himself from her and lay down beside her with closed eyes. **

**Daya(with closed eyes):** I am sorry purvi meri wajah se aj tumhe bohut takleef hui aur dard bhi!

**Purvi****(calmly): **Bilkul nahi daya mujhe koi takleef nahi hui! in palon ko main apni marzi se jeena chahti thi!

A**fter sometime he opened his eyes and saw she was staring at him lovingly!**

**Daya(confused): **Kya dekh rahi ho purvi?

**Purvi(lovingly): **Is duniya ke sabse best Husband ko!

**Daya****(smiled): **Acha? Tumhe nahi lagta tum bohut bada title deh rahi ho mujhe?

**Purvi: **Bilkul nahi! aap sach mein is world ke best husband hain! Main bohut zyada lucky hoon jo mujhe aap mile! Main ne toh is baat ki umeed hi chhod di thi ke baat ki ke kabhi meri life mein bhi koi aayega ji mujhe itna special feel karayega mujhe mere ateet ke saath apnayega **(a tear skipped her eye)**

**Daya(whipping it): **Khabardar purvi jo aj ke baat apne ateet ke bare mein soch kar tumne ek bhi aansu bahaya toh! Purvi aj se humne apni zindagi ki ek nayi shuruwat ki hai ab purani baaton ko yaad nahi karenge sirf apne aj aur aane wale kal ke bare mein sochenge aur hamari life ka har ek pal bohut khaas bana denge! Main tumse bohut pyaar karta hoon purvi aur tumhare bina jee nahi sakta please mujhse waada karo ki tum mujhe chhod kar kabhi nahi jaogi

**Purvi: **Daya main bhi aapse bohut zyada pyaar karti hoon khud se bhi zyada! Aur main aapko chhod kar kahan jaungi daya mera apke alawa aur hai hi kaun is duniya mein! Wada karti hoon chahe kuch bhi ho jaye main apko chhod kar kabhi Kahin nahi jaungi sari zindagi apke saath rahungi!

**Daya: **I love you Purvi!

**Purvi: **I love you too Daya!

**The End**

* * *

**Fanmily please please please do read and review. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes and do let me know in review**

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing the previous ****chapter I love all a looooooooot guys...!!!**

**A big thanks to the silent readers as well. Love you guys...!!!**

**Next update will be of "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai"**

**Special note for those who were saying don't end this story here: so guys this is story is not ended yet I will write some more chapters...!!!**

**Love you allllll my Fanmily Please STAY HOME STAY SAFE and praying for the world...!!!**


	16. Blast for the Past!

**Hey Fanmily here is the next chapter. I have a complaint with you all. Previous chapter which I wrote only on Durvi and their wedding night I didn't received enough reviews on that in fact the regular reviewers who used to review on all the chapters they didn't even gave any review on the previous chapter of this story (A night to remember!).! Anyway I really hope that I will get enough reviews on this chapter and you guy won't disappoint me this time!!! **

**Precap: ****Durvi got married in front of everyone including Aisha. They took their marriage on the next level by making love and completing each other.**

**Abh aageh**

**_Next morning_**

**Daya was sleeping peacefully on his bed when some water drops got dropped on him face duo to which he woke up and saw purvi was standing there with a naughty smile, she again drops some more water on him through her wet hair. But daya held her hand and pulled her towards him and she landed on his side at the bad while her uper half body was on his chest.**

**Daya: **Kya baat hai shaadi ki pehli subha badi romantic ho rahi ho?

**Purvi: **Ab se main apko roz aise hi romantic ways mein uthaungi!

**Daya: **Yaar agar tum aisa karogi toh mera roz kaam pe jaana dushwar ho jayega!

**Purvi: **Bas bas zyada khayali pulaw math pakaiye aur uthiye bureau ke liye late ho jayenge!

**Daya: **Ruko na tohri derr aise, acha lagh raha hai!

**Purvi(smiled and hugged him): **Sach kahun toh mujhe bhi bohut acha lagh raha hai. Lekin hamein bureau bhi toh jaana padega na! Humari shaadi itni jaldi jaldi hui ki off lene ka toh Waqt hi nahi mila. Acha ab aap uthiye aur suniye bureau se pehle mujhe markit leh chaliye

**Daya: **Market kyun?

**Purvi: **Mujhe kuch saman kharidna hai urgent mein ab chaliye na aap ready hojaiye main breakfast banati hoon

**Daya: **Acha baba chalo

**Both had their breakfast and left for market than bureau as it was purvi's first day after marriage so she decided to wear something Indian for sometime so she selected a royal yellow long anarkali with beautiful elegant golden work, she wore a beautiful pair of golden earrings her long hair were left open. And she carried her casual blue jeans and dark green top with her. They reached market**

**Daya: **Loh aagai market ab toh batau kya Lena hai?

**Purvi: **Batana kyun hai kuch derr mein khud hi dekh Lena. acha ab aap yahin car mein baithiye main aati hoon

**Daya: **okay jaldi aana

**After nearly half an hour she came out from the market daya saw her and his mouth was left open**, **she came out wearing lots of red and white bangles (the bridal chuda) in her both hands, a long simple yet elegant mangalsutra, and a fat pinch of sindoor was there on her mang. She was looking just perfect beautiful newly married girl.**

**Purvi(came near daya while smiling): **kaisi lagh rahi hoon main?

**No response from him**

**Purvi: **Areh aap aise kya dekh rahe hain? Bataiye na kaisi lagh rahi hoon?

**Daya: **just perfect purvi stunning is the word for you! Main kya kehta hoon hum aj rehne dete hain bureau ghar chalte hain **(wink)**

**Purvi(playfully hit his arm): **Daya no badmashi okay chaliye late ho rahe hai!

**Soon they reached bureau and met their colleagues everyone specially Abhijeet was really very happy seeing them** **they directly went to acp and touched his feet to take his blessings**

**Acp sir: **Khush raho. Bohut acha lagh raha hai tum dono saath dekh kar

**Salunkhe(enters with tarika): **Areh bhai daya purvi yeh kya ho raha hai tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho?

**Daya: **Sir hum toh yahin kaam karte hai na!

**Tarika: **Haan daya lekin Kal hi toh tum dono ki shaadi hui hai aur tum log aj bureau aagaye!

**Daya: **Mujhe math pucho tarika yeh idea purvi ka hi tha!

**Purvi: **Haan toh galat kya hai? Humne waise bhi off liya nahi hai aur shaadi bhi itni jaldi mein hogayi na koi planning na kuch toh off leke kya karte?

**Abhijeet: **Haan bhai yeh baat bhi hai. Aur kya doctor sahab abhi toh aaye hain dono aur aap sawal pe sawal kar rahe ho.

**Ishita: **Purvi ma'am ek baat balu?

**Purvi: **Haan ishita bolo na!

**Ishita: **ma'am aapko yun aise newly bride ke look mein dekh kar toh mujhe bhi shaadi karne ka maan ho raha hai!

**Purvi: **Hahahaha toh derr kis baat ki hai ishita tum bhi karlo shaadi vaise tumhari age toh ho hi gayi hai shaadi ki aur ladka bhi tayar hi hai kyun Dushyant sir?

**Ishiyant blushed while everyone else shared a good laugh at this**

**Tarika: **Acha ab baatein bohut ho gayi purvi tu Zara chal toh hamare saath kuch kaam hai kyun ishita?

**Ishita(smiled evilly): **Ji Dr.Tarika

**Ishita and tarika took purvi with them while everyone else got back to their work**

**The girls sat in cafeteria**

**Purvi: **Haan bolo kya kaam tha?

**Tarika: **Report leni thi tujhse!

**Purvi: **Kaunse case ki?

**Ishita: **Kal raat wale case ki!

**Purvi: **Kal raat wala case? Kaunsa? Main toh kisi crime scene pe gayi hi nahi Kal raat!

**Tarika: **Gayi toh thi daya ke saath special case pe!

**Purvi:** Areh kaunsa special case kya bol rahe ho tum dono?

**Ishita: **Oh ho ma'am dr.tarika first night wale case ki baat kar rahi hain **(wink)**

**Purvi: **What? Kya tum dono kuch bhi bol rahi ho

**Tarika: **Ji nahi hum kuch aisa waisa nahi bol rahe! Chal bata kaisi rahi teri wedding night?

**Purvi(blushed): **Tarika!

**Tarika: **Areh baapre itna sharma rahi hai matlab zarur Kal ki raat bohut haseen rahi hogi kyun ishita?

**Ishita(smiled widely): **Bilkul sahi kaha aapne! Purvi ma'am bataiye na kaisi thi apki first night?

**Purvi(blushed hard remembering the night): **Ach...achi thi!

**Tarika: **Achiii ki bohut achii?

**Purvi: **Acha baba bohut achi thi ab khush?

**Tarika: **Itni jaldi kahan abhi toh hamein ek ek minute ki report Sunni hai chal shuru kar

**Purvi: **Tarika! Tum dono na bohut zyada naughty hogai ho. Dekh na jab meri baari aayegi na main bhi Kaise chun chun ke badla lungi.

**Tarika: **Haan haan lelena after all hamein train toh tu hi karegi na

**They laughed and purvi ran from there while smiling and blushing. Seeing her like this tarika and ishita laughed more.**

**Purvi was walking towards the bureau when her phone ranged it was an unknown number she picked up the call and got a huge shock hearing the voice.**

**Caller: **Rani

**Purvi(shocked): **T...t... Tum!

**Ashok: **Yeh kya kiya tu ne rani? Shaadi karli daya se? Areh jab main hoon toh tujhe kisi aur ki kya zarurat? Chal koi baat nahi ab karli toh karli lekin fikar mat kar main hoon na vapis aagaya hoon toh tujhe bhi mere pass wapis aana padega samji Hahahahaha

**Purvi got scared like hell hearing this she cutted the call and ran towards bureau.! **

**Here in the bureau duo we're checking some files when unknowingly Daya's shirt collar moved a little bit and abhijeet saw something because of which a naughty smile came on his lips!**

**Abhijeet: **Sorry yaar daya!

**Daya: **Sorry? Kyun abhijeet kya kiya tumne?

**Abhijeet: **tumhe Bacha nahi paya!

**Daya: **matlab?

**Abhijeet: **matlab agar mujhe pata hota ki purvi itni khatarnak hai toh main tumhe usse shaadi karne hi nahi deta!

**Daya: **Kya? Purvi khatarnak? Kya bol rahe ho boss?

**Abhijeet: **Khatarnak hi hai na saaf saaf dikh raha hai **(pointing his side neck)**

**Daya** **confusingly picked up picked up a small mirror and looked at his neck. his eyes got winded seeing a dark a love bite on his side neck. He blushed hard and seeing his expressions abhijeet couldn't control his laughter.**

**Daya: **Boss?

**Abhijeet: **Kyun bhai lagta hai Kal raat purvi ne tumhe apna sherni wala roop dikha diya **(wink)**

**Daya: **Boss yaar dhire bolo na koi sun lega

**Abhijeet: **Sunne do yaar aj waise bhi meri khushi ka koi thikana nahi hai! Main bohut khush hoon yaar daya tumhare liye. Purvi se achi ladki tumhe mil hi nahi sakti thi! Jis terha tum dono ne ek dusre ka past jaante huve bhi ek dusre ko accept kiya its amazing! Sach mein tum dono made for each other ho!

**Daya: **Haan boss sahi keh rahe ho tum. Aisha ke meri life se jaane ke baad mujhe laga nahi tha ki main kisi se dubara pyaar kar paunga lekin ab lagta hai ki acha hi hua jo meri shaadi aisha se nahi purvi se hui!

**Abhijeet: **Bilkul sahi! Acha chal ab ek coffee toh pila deh **(Acting as if he is really tired) **yaar aj bohut thak gaya hoon main cafeteria tak jaane ki himmat hi nahi hai

**Daya: **Acha? Boss abhi dupehar bhi nahi hui hai aur tum abhi se thak gaye haan? Bahana tog kamse kam acha banao!

**Abhijeet: **Yaar abhi tum samaj hi gaye ho toh leh aao na tumhari wali special coffee!

**Daya: **Haan thik hai laata hoon

**He went towards the cafeteria. He was walking while smiling remembering each moments he spended with purvi. But his ride in the memory lane got broked when he bumped with someone. He helded the girl's hand on time saving her from falling but got shocked to see it was non other than purvi! She was looking really scared, here forehead was fully covered with sweat and she was crying uncontrollably**

**Daya(shocked): **Purvi! kya hua tum roh kyun rahi ho?

**Purvi(saw him and cried more while hugging him tight in fear): **Dayaaaaaa day...daya voh...voh wapis aagaya hai daya voh wapis aagaya

**Daya(hugged her back tightly): **Kaun wapis aagaya purvi kya bol rahi ho? Please saaf saaf Bolo kya hua?

**Purvi: **Daaa...day...daya ash...asho...ashok wapis aagaya

**Daya(shocked): **Kya? Voh aaya tha yahan? Uski itni himmat? Tumne mujhe bulaya kyun nahi purvi? Ek call kar deti!

**Purvi****(crying more): **Nahi... Voh... Main... Us... Call...

**Daya understood that she won't be able to say anything like this as she is crying a lot so he took her from there in the parking lot and made her on a bench present there. He took out a bottle of water from his car and made her drank the water. He sat beside her and again hugged her tightly and rubbed her back light for sometime to make her calm. After sometime when he felt that she has calm down a little bit, he cupped her face in his palm and asked calmly**

**Daya: **Purvi ab batao mujhe kya hua hai?

**Purvi: **Daya mujh...mujhe asho...ashok ka call aaya tha... Usne kaha ki main ne aapse shad... Shaadi kyun ki aur kaha ki ab...ab voh wapis aagaya hai...toh mujh...mujhe us...uske pas...pass vapis...vapis jaana pad...padega

**Daya got shocked to hear this. His anger was on peak but he knew that he can't get angry now as purvi is already scared and she needs him badly!**

**Daya(cupped her face in his palms): **Purvi yahan dekho tum kyun darr rahi ho? Aur kisse darr rahi ho us ashok se? Purvi ek baat dhiyaan mein rakhna hamesha ab tum akeli nahi ho! Ab hamesha har din har pal main tumhare saath hoon! Aur main tumse wada karta hoon ki main tumhara saath kabhi nahi chhodunga aur naa hi tumhe apne aapse door hone dunga! Tumhe kabhi kuch hone nahi dunga! Aur yeh ashok kya chiz hai? Duniya mein aisa koi insaan paida nahi hua jo tumhe mujhse alag kar sake samji!

**Purvi: **lekin daya agar usne kuch kar diya toh?

**Daya: **Kuch nahi kar payega voh! Abhi voh tumhare pati ko jaanta nahi hai na isliye ek baar jaan jayega toh tumhe kya khud ko bhi bhool jayega! Tum tension math lo main tumse wada karta hoon voh insaan tumhara kuch nahi bigad payega. Tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai na?

**Purvi: **Sabse zyada!

**Daya: **Bas toh phir is baat ko aur us insaan ko apne Dimaag se nikal doh okay?

**Purvi nodded and hugged him again.**

**Daya(POV)****: **Bas ab bohut hogaya bohut dukh jhel liye purvi ne ab main us par ek anch bhi nahi aane dunga! Main us ashok ko chhodunga nahi usse purvi ke ek ek aansu ka hisab dena hoga!

**The End**

**Thats all for this chapter hope u guys liked it!**

**Next chapter will he of (Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai?) In next few days. May be before Sunday!**

**Till than do read and review this one...!!!**


	17. Tera mera saath

**Precap: After Durvi got married their wedding night took place. the very next day came to bureau. While Abhijeet teased daya on seeing the love bite on his neck. Purvi was teased by ****Tarika and Ishita! Just than purvi received a call from Ashok which filled her heart with lots of fear, she told daya about the phone call seeing her in so much fear daya tried to calm her down and told her not to think about it much he will handle everything.! He promised himself** **that he won't spare ashok!**

_**Few days later a****t**__ **CID bureau's interrogation room**_

**Acp sir: **Tumne yeh khoon kyun kiya?

**Man: **Mujhe gussa aagaya tha aur main ne apne aap par se control khoo diya!

**Acp sir: **Kya tum usko jante the?

**Man:** Haan

**Acp sir: **Kaise? Kab se? Aur kyun?

**Man: **Main ab aur kuch nahi kehna chahta! Bas sach yeh hai ki yeh khoon main ne hi kiya hai!

**Abhijeet(Shouted): **JHOOT!!! Tum jhoot bol rahe ho!

**Man: **Bilkul nahi. Main sach keh raha hoon, main ne hi yeh khoon kiya hai!

**Acp sir: **Tum kaise jante ho usse?

**Man: **Main is sawal ka jawab dena zaroori nahi samajta!

**Abhijeet: **DAYA! baat ko samjo yaar! Tum per khoon ka ilzaam laga hai yaar!

**Daya: **Voh khoon main ne hi kiya hai Abhijeet!

**Acp sir: **Jis aadmi ko tumne mara kya naam hai uska?

**Daya: **Mahesh!

**Abhijeet: **Daya main phir se keh raha hoon tumhe please please tum jhoot math bolo yaar sach sach bata doh hum sab hain tumhare saath!

**Daya: **Abhijeet tumhare baar baar kehne se mera gunah galat sabit nahi ho jayega! Main ne khoon kiya hai! Main ne hi mara hai Mahesh ko yahi mera aakhri statement hai!

**Acp sir****(softly): **Daya kya tum soch samaj kar apna statement deh rahe ho pls ek baar soch lo tumhara yeh statement tumhare pure future ko barbad kar dega!

**Daya: **Sochne ki zaroorat toh tab padhti hai sir jab jhoot bolte hai! Main jhoot nahi bol raha! Main ne hi maara hai Mahesh ko

**Acp sir(With heavy heart): **Apni gun aur batch mujhe dedo!

**Daya without thinking for a second took out his gun and batch and hand it over to acp sir. After that acp sir** **and abhijeet went out from there with heavy heart leaving daya alone! as soon as they went out daya closed ****his eyes and let the tears flow as much as they want releasing all the pain he was hiding from his loved ones.**

**_In acp sir's cabin_**

**Abhijeet(angrily): **Pagal hogaya hai sir daya! Kuch bhi bole jaraha hai!

**Acp sir: **Mujhe bhi yakeen nahi ho raha abhijeet ki daya ne yeh sab kiya hai!

**Abhijeet: **Jhoot hai sir yeh sab bakwas kar raha hai daya! Kisi aur ka gunah apne sir leh raha hai pata nahi kyun! Na jaane kisko bachane ki koshish kar raha hai voh!

**Acp sir: **Purvi se kuch baat hui?

**Abhijeet: **Tarika ji ne baat ki purvi se lekin voh kuch bol hi nahi rahi hai sivay iske ki Daya ne khoon nahi kiya

**Acp sir: **Yeh chakkar kya hai samaj mein nahi aaraha hai abhijeet! Daya kehta hai ki usne khoon kiya hai lekin purvi kehti hai ki daya ne khoon nahi kiya hai!

**Abhijeet: **Sir mujhe nahi lagta hamein abhi daya ke khilaf koi bhi action lena chahiye! Hamein tohri aur chanbin karni chahiye is case mein

**Acp sir: **Haan abhijeet tum sahi keh rahe ho. Lekin hum daya ko yahan se jaane nahi deh sakte uski safety issi mein hai ki woh yahin rahe hamare saath bahar jayega toh yeh press aur media wale uska jeena haram kar denge

**Abhijeet: **Haan sir aur agar kahin galti se bhi daya me media mein khudke hi khilaf bayan dediya tab toh matlab case khatam!

**Acp sir:** Wahi toh! Acha ek kaam karo abhijeet tum pankaj aur Freddy ke saath crime scene per wapis jao aur dekho vahan achi terha se dekho kuch na kuch toh zarur milega! Tab tak main forensic lab jaake aata hoon shayad Salunkhe ko kuch pata chala ho!

**Abhijeet: **Okay sir!

**_In the interrogation room_**

**Daya was sitting on the chair and slipped in to flashback yesterday night when he saw purvi leaving bureau early without telling him anything. First he thought she forgot to inform him but than he thought what if she is not feeling well? She will need him for support! So he took told abhijeet that he is going to meet his khabri and left the bureau. As soon as he came out of the bureau he saw purvi was already left he quickly took his car asked the watchman regarding the direction purvi's car went and speeded his own car towards it! Soon he saw her car she was going on the road which leads towards their house seeing that daya was pretty sure that she is not well and that's why she is going home** **but he got confused when she took a right turn instead of left**

**Daya: **Areh yeh Purvi ne right turn kyun leliya? Hamara ghar left turn se aata hai! Purvi jaa kahan rahi hai? Kahin kuch gadbad toh nahi? Ek kaam karta hoon usse phone karta hoon!

**He dialled he number but she cutted the call!**

**Daya: **Yeh kya Purvi ne phone cut kar diya! Pakka kuch gadbad hai! Kahin voh kisi musibat mein toh nahi!

**He was driving the car while thinking all this just than a truck came towards his direction he somehow managed to save his car from the truck but during all this he lost Purvi!**

**Daya: **Oh god us truck ki wajah se Purvi aage nikal gayi! Ab kya karu? Kaise pata lagau ki Purvi kahan gayi hai aur kis musibat mein hai? Ek kaam karta hoon, uska phone trace karta hoon!

**He traced her phone and reached near a godown. As soon as he got down from his car he saw Purvi coming out from the godown while running, her hair were messy she was breathing hard she was holding a knife full of blood. Before daya could do or even think something Purvi dropped the knife there sat in her car and speeded away leaving daya shocked!**

**Daya: **Yeh kya? Purvi ke haath mein khoon se sana chaaku! Yeh ho kya raha hai mujhe Ander jaake dekhna chahiye

**He went inside the godown it was filled with darkness just one lamp was blinking in the middle. He took out his gun and torch he went ahead looking here and there but he got a hugh shock when he saw a dead body there. He checked the dead body and saw that the man was murdered by knife****, purvi's one earring was present near the dead body, daya checked the body's clothes and found a wallet, in that his I'd card was present he read the name(Mahesh - mehra) and sat down on his knees near the body with a thud**

**Daya: **Yeh purvi ne kya kar diya? Isse maar dala! Isse Marne ki kya zarurat thi usne mujhe kyun nahi bulaya? Kahin is mahesh ne uske sath kuch karne ki koshish? Ya kya ho sakta hai? Ab main kya karoon? Kaise bachaun purvi ko? Agar dcp chitrole ko pata chal gaya toh voh purvi ka jeena haram kar dega purvi ki life uska career sab barbad ho jayega acp sir usse cid se suspend kar denge aur is khoon ke ilzam mein toh usse jail ho jayegi Nahi! Main purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga! Mere hote huve purvi ko kuch hi yeh mujhe manzoor nahi! Mujhe... Mujhe is khoon ka ilzam apne sir lena hoga toh hi main purvi ko Bacha paunga! mera career chahe khatam hojaye purvi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

**He made up his mind and started to plan the evidence ****against himself. First he left his hand kerchief near the dead body of mahesh than he applied some blood of mahesh on his shoes and made his shoes marks there, he came out and picked up the knife cleaned the down side to remove purvi's finger prints and held it tight with his bare hands to leave his own finger prints on it, he even stole the cell phone of mahesh and broked it into many pieces.**

**Daya: **Ab yeh khoon ka ilzam mujh par aajeyga auaur purvi Bach jayegi! Mujhe yeh chaaku kisi aisi jagah chupani hogi jahan se yeh acp sir aur Baki sab ko aasani se mil jaye!

**He kept the knife in his car's dashboard!**

**_Flashback ends_**

**Daya: **Main tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga purvi... Afsos toh sirf is baat ka hai purvi ki Hamara saath bas itna hi tha!

**The End**

**Hey Fanmily how are you all? Hope you all are fine...!!!!**

**I know u guys must have been bored by reading (sorry I was late and all) hahahaha jokes apart guys hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Please do read and review guys!!!**

**Thank you so so sooooooo much guys fir reviewing my previous chapter your reviews means a lot to me guys thank u soooooo much!!!**

**A big thanks to the silent readers as well!**

**Next chapter will be of "Kya yeh pyaar mumkin hai?" In few days I will upload it**

**Till than bye bye guys love you all a loooooooot Fanmily...!!! **


End file.
